


Andy McNally; Bounty Hunter

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/M, Falling In Love, Police, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy takes Sam into custody when she picks up a bounty.  He's an undercover cop and his cover gets blown when she takes them to Sam's division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam walked into the Penny for a much needed beer or three.  Until two days ago he'd been undercover, two weeks from arresting Anton Hill.  Then he got busted by a bounty hunter while she, yes _she_ was picking up his snitch.  They clashed immediately even without his cover being blown.

**_He was with his snitch Vinnie, making a small drug deal when the door busted open.  He was surprised to see a beautiful brunette with a gun.  "You two are coming with me."_ **

**_Sam scoffed and continued the transaction.  "Don't cops usually say freeze?"_ **

**_Andy motioned at her attire.  "Do I like a cop?"  Vinnie shook his head. "Against the wall."_ **

**_There was no escape route so Sam did what he was told.  "Why exactly are you arresting me?"_ **

**_She cuffed him first because she knew Vinnie wouldn't put up a fight.  "He's a criminal, you're with him so you're a criminal as far as I'm concerned."_ **

**_Sam looked at her over his shoulder and said sarcastically.  "That makes perfect sense."  Vinnie apologized as she cuffed him.  Sam couldn't resist harassing her, something about the look in her eyes.  "So what, did you watch too many episodes of_ ** **** **Dog the Bounty Hunter** **_and thought it sound cool."  He said it mockingly._ **

**_She laughed dryly as she escorted them to her SUV.  "That's so original."  Fifteen Division was the closest station so that's where she took them._ **

**_Sam groaned when they pulled into the lot.  "Why are we here?"_ **

**_She didn't say anything as she unloaded them.  Everything went to hell when they walked into Booking.  Jerry actually blew his cover but it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't arrested him in the first place._ **

God knows he loves his best friend but if it weren't for him he'd still be out there.  And it turned out that the brunette was Andy McNally, his old training officer’s daughter.  So all of that is what had him back at the Penny.  As he walked in he saw a pair of legs, very long, very tanned, and very sexy legs.  The owner was wearing a knee length blue dress and black, respectable heels.  He promised himself he'd meet the owner of those legs right after his first beer.

As he got closer to the bar fate had other plans.  There, next to the legs was a man on his knees holding himself.

"What's going on?"  Sam said as he walked up.

The guy groaned as he held himself.  "That bitch kneed me in the nuts."

The surprised look didn't go missed when Andy turned around with a bloody lip.  "I gave you fair warning."

"McNally?"  Sam said, very surprised.  "Did he do that?"  He pointed at her lip because it was quite possible that it happened on the job.

She huffed and touched her lip.  "Yeah.  I'm fine though.  I've had worse."

He was sure she probably had.  He yanked the guy up off the floor and called out to a uniform he knew.  "Sal!"

Andy watched a guy turn around and nod to Sam as he walked over.  "What's going on Sammy?"

Sam hitched his thumb at the guy.  "Can you take him in for assault?"

Sal looked at Andy, gently touching her face, then at the guy and growled.  "So you like to hit women huh?"  The guy groaned and Sal turned back to Andy.  "Can you tell me what happened ma'am?"

Andy took a sip of her scotch and winced before she spoke.  "I was standing here, he came up and asked if he could buy me a drink.  I told him no thank you and that I was waiting on someone.  He continued to try to convince me that he was who I was looking for.  I told him no again, he grabbed my ass.  I pushed him away, he slapped me, and I kicked him in the..."  All of the guys standing around winced.  "Anyway.  That's what happened."

Sal wrote her statement down while his partner roughly cuffed the guy.  "Are you going to be OK while you wait for your friend?"

Sam chuckled a little and Andy rolled her eyes.  "I'll be fine.  Thank you very much and he's already here."  The guys looked around but didn't see anyone new.  She smiled and said. "I'm here to see Swarek."

Sal held back a chuckle at the look on Sam's face.  "Ok then.  It was very...interesting to meet you.  Take it easy on Sammy will ya?"

She waggled her eyebrows.  "No promises."

Sam waited until they were gone.  "Why exactly are you looking for me?"

Andy ordered two scotches and passed one to Sam.  "How about we talk over a game of pool?"

He took the drink and followed her.  "Can you even play?"

She laughed loudly.  "I'm a McNally.  I could play pool, poker, and pick locks like a pro before I could drive.  Can you?"

He ran his tongue across his teeth and smiled.  "I guess we'll see."

Andy pulled a $20 out of her clutch and laid it on the table.  "Let's make it interesting."

"Let's."  He matched her twenty and soon realized he'd made a mistake.  She ran the first table and he watched impressed.  "So why exactly where you looking for me?"

"Took you long enough.  Guess you were too busy looking at my legs."  She said as she sank the last ball.

"What!?  I wasn't looking at your legs!"  He knew he didn't sound convincing.  "You're not even my type and I don't even like you."

She set up the table again.  "One day, you're going to grow up and get over yourself.  I already apologized for that numerous times."

He put his hand down on her stick.  "That was eight months of my life down the drain.  Wasted."

Andy did actually feel really bad about what had happened even though it technically wasn't her fault.  "Sam."  She stood up and met his glare.  "I really am sorry.  I know what it's like to lose your big fish."  He softened a little and nodded.  "It's why I'm here."

That surprised him.  "What do you mean?"

She opened her mouth to explain when they were interrupted.

"Sammy!"  A blonde called as she quickly walked across the bar.

Andy scoffed and laid down her cue.  "I guess we know what you're type is now."  He raised an eyebrow for her to continue.  "Blonde bimbos."

He wanted to laugh but he couldn't because Monica in fact was dressed a little trashy.  He wasn't sure why because that wasn't usually her style.  "She's an ER nurse."

"So?  Is that supposed to disqualify her as a bimbo?"  She chugged the rest of her beer and threw down some money before he could say anything.  "See you around Swarek."

He couldn't understand why she was acting like this and he didn't have time to ask.  Monica was wrapped around him in seconds, smothering him with a kiss.  His friends arrived at the same time.  Andy hadn't even told him why she was there for him.  He'd catch up with her to find out.  Monica was being way too clingy so he called it an early night and went home alone.  It appeared that fate had plans for Sam because he had a run in with Andy a couple of days later.

Andy let out a growl when Oliver walked in with her nurse.  "I told you not to call the police."

He winced as he checked her over.  "It's standard procedure McNally."  He wiggled his finger at her face and shoulders.  "This looks bad."

She scoffed and pulled her jacket up.  "You should see them."

"I can only imagine." He chuckled and took out his notepad.  "So what happened?"  Andy shook her head and cut her eyes at the nurse.  Oliver was a little confused but said to the nurse.  "Could you give us a minute?"  The nurse nodded and left.  "What's going on Andy?"

She signed as she pulled her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  "I'm only talking to you because my dad knew you, trusted you."  Oliver nodded.  "This..." She motioned to her body.  "This was a message to Sam."

Oliver scrunched up his face.  "What do you mean?"

She sighed and shrugged a little.  "I was on Spadina waiting for a guy, Chet Gaines, I've got a $20,000 bond on him.  Anyway, I'd been there for about three hours when all of a sudden I was pulled out of my car and into the alley.  I fought back, broke one of their noses.  They said it was a message to Sam Swarek from Anton Hill."

"Shit."  Oliver cursed as he dry scrubbed his face.  "I need to call Sam."

"No!"  She practically yelled.  "He can’t know about this.  Promise me."

He opened his mouth to argue and his cell rang.  "I've got to take this."  He stepped out of the room.  "Shaw."

Sam smiled a little.  "Hey brother!  You free for lunch?"

Oliver sighed as he looked into the room.  "No.  I'm at Ol' Vic Sammy.  You need to come down here."

He was already getting in his truck.  "What's going on?  Ollie, are you OK?"

"I'm fine.  Just get here OK?"  He knew it wouldn't take Sam long so he waited in the hall.

Ten minutes later Sam came running in.  "What the hell is going on Oliver?"

He motioned for him to follow.  Sam and Andy growled when he walked into her room.  "Damn it Oliver!  I told you not to call him."

Sam walked over to her.  "What's going on?"

She crossed her arms and glared at Oliver.  "Nothing you need to worry about.  Go home Swarek."

He looked between the two.  "Someone explain what the hell is going on."

Andy shook her head and Oliver threw his hands up.  "This..."  He pointed at Andy. "...is a message to you from Anton Hill."

Andy watched as his fists clenched and unclenched as he growled.  "What the hell are you talking about?"

She finally sighed and pulled down her jacket.  "He sent two guys.  Said it was a message for you."

"Are you...did they...?"  She could see he was struggling.

She smiled a little sadly.  "I'm OK Sam.  I promise."  He was asking if they had assaulted her in any other way.  "They won't forget me either."  He raised an eyebrow.  "At least one of them has a broken nose."

He blew out a sign of relief and a little chuckle.  "I'm glad you're ok and that you got a piece of one of them."

The door flew open and everyone jumped when they heard.  "Sammy!  You really are here."

Sam groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.  "I'm busy right now Monica."

Andy rolled her eyes when she pouted and said.  "But I was hoping we could have lunch or something."

She could see Sam was pissed off at the personal interruption so she said.  "Like I told your friend, I don't know who it was and I don't have anything to say."

Her regular nurse came in, looked at Monica strangely and said to Andy.  "You're cleared to go home.  No concussion so that's good.  Just take some anti-inflammatory for the pain."

"Thanks."  She said as she signed her release papers.

Oliver walked out with her as Sam had a heated discussion with Monica.  He joined them a few minutes later by Oliver's cruiser.

"Let me give you a ride McNally."  He said a little gruffly.  She raised an eyebrow and he softened a little. "Please?"

Oliver chuckled and shook his head as she said.  "Yeah.  Ok.  A friend dropped me off so I kind of need a way home."

She thanked Oliver and slowly climbed into Sam's truck.  She gave her address and nothing else was said until they pulled up to her house.

He walked her up to her door.  "Want to come in for a drink?"

He nodded and followed her in.  Andy grabbed two beers out of the fridge.

"Thank you."  He said after he took a long drink.  "Are you really ok?"

She sat down on her sofa and he followed.  "I'm fine Sam.  Thank you."

They sat for a few minutes without speaking.  "I can't understand why he came after you.  We barely know each other."

She nodded in agreement.  "Someone close to him and maybe you, clearly thinks there's something."

She was right, it had to be someone he knew and that was a short list.  "I'm sorry.  Really."

She smiled a little.  "It's not your fault."

They shared a look.  "Why did you come to see me the other night at the Penny?"

"Took you long enough to ask."  She teased and he sighed.  "I came to tell you that I was going after your white whale and to see if you wanted in on it."

He looked at her like she was crazy.  "No offense but how the hell do you think you're going to do that?  And why would you?"

"Because he's the worst kind of person.  Because I owe it to you."  She said passionately.

Sam stood up and paced her living room.  "Andy."  He scrubbed his face. "He had you attacked because he _thinks_ we know each other.   _Thinks_.  Can you even imagine what he would do if he finds out we're working together?"

She shrugged.  "I'm a McNally remember?  I don't give up easily."

He continued to walk around her living room.  "I still don't understand why you want in on this."

"Because my dad tried to get Hill too.  He lost his partner, my mother left, and he started drinking.  So not only do I owe it to you, I owe it to my dad too."  She came back with two more beers.  "We can do this Sam.  I've got someone willing to help us if we help her."

That got Sam's attention.  "Who?"

Andy smiled as she said.  "Emily Starling."

Sam knew that name very well.  "His accountant?"  She nodded.  "How?"

"Her little brother just got arrested for possession.  She came to me for the money because she of course doesn't want Hill to know about him."  He nodded.  "Anyway, she said she'd do whatever I wanted so I told her I wanted her boss."  A smile was starting to form on his lips.  "I told her I'd get them out of town too."

Maybe he did like her after all.  "I've got friends that can help with that."

She clinked her bottle against his.  "I know.  So is this a yes?"

He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded as he thought.  "Looks like we're partners McNally."

"Great."  She nudged him with her foot.  "Now get out of here.  I need a shower."

He very briefly thought of asking if she needed someone to scrub her back but shook it off.  "No problem.  I'll be in touch."  Now he needed to find Monica.

She answered on the first ring.  "Sammy!  Did you change your mind?"

There was so much he wanted to say but he went with.  "Where are you?"

"At the diner next to the hospital.  I'm supposed to be meeting my uncle for dinner."  She whined a little.

He was a few blocks away already.  "Don't worry.  I won't need much time."  A few minutes later he walked in and sat across from her.

She could see he wasn't happy as she reached for his hand.  "What's wrong?"

He blew out a breath.  "This thing between us was never supposed to be serious.  We both agreed, no strings attached."

She nodded but said.  "What if I want strings?  We have fun Sammy."

Sam sighed and scrubbed his face.  " _I_ don't want strings.  And I'm not interested in fun with you anymore.  I'm sorry."

"It's that brunette from the Penny and the hospital that's got you like this."  She turned angry.  "Before her we didn't have a problem."

His response was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.  "Is this the guy you were telling me about pumpkin?"  Sam saw her nod and when he looked up he looked into the eyes of Anton Hill.  "You?"  He growled.  "You're a cop?"

Sam was thankful that his body guards had waited outside.  "Anton."  He said as he stood up.

Monica looked utterly confused.  "How do you know each other?"

Sam thought to himself that she wasn't very smart if she really had to ask.  Anton answered.  "He was working for me until a few days ago."

Sam shrugged like it was no big deal.  "Had a job to do."

"And now you're dumping my niece for that brunette bitch."  Skipping over the fact that he had infiltrated his organization with no problem.

Sam stood up and got in his face.  "Your niece and I were never together and I swear to god if you come near her again I'll kill you myself."  He walked out after a long stare down and called Andy as he climbed in his truck.

"Hello?"  She answered, not recognizing the number.

"It's Sam."  He squealed out into the road.  "We've got bigger problems than we thought."


	2. Chapter 2

Andy could tell Sam was semi frantic.  "What's going on?"

He looked around as he turned towards her place.  "I'm coming to you."

A few minutes later he pulled up to her place and she was waiting with the door open.  "Sam, what's wrong?"

He walked in and she followed.  He laughed dryly as he sat down on her couch.  "Turns out that Monica is Hill's niece.  He had no idea that I was the same guy that worked for him." He scrubbed his face.  "Shit."

He hadn't realized Andy had disappeared until she handed him a beer.  He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  "You look like you need it."  She sat down with her own.  "Now what?"

He'd been running it over and over in his head.  "We continue with the plan."  Then he realized they hadn't made one yet.  "Which is?"

"You know you've barely been gone an hour.  This isn't something we can just jump into."  She was sitting sideways on the sofa facing him.

He turned a little and draped his arm across the back.  "You know, I still think you're crazy for doing this.  You're not even a cop."

She rolled her eyes.  "Well at least you didn't say it's because I'm a girl."

He laughed and shook his head.  "Believe me, I know that has nothing to do with it.  One of my best friends from the Academy is a woman and I'd walk through a door with her any day."

That made her smile a little.  "Good to know.  Besides, I _am_ a cop."  She loved the surprised look.  "I went through the Academy, was at 27 for about three years.  I took over my dad's business when he passed.  It was only supposed to be temporary and people thinking I'm not a cop is a good thing.  I can go places you guys can't."

He nodded.  "But you have to be careful now that he knows about you."

Andy batted her eyes and put her hand over her heart.  "Aww.  It's so nice of you to worry about me."

He rolled his eyes.  "I get that you're a bad ass bounty hunter but he is not someone to screw with."

She turned serious.  "I know and I will be careful."

He finished his beer and left.  Andy began working out a plan.  She typed up an encrypted email for Emily.   ** _He's in._**

Emily had had a feeling that Sam was different.  When Andy told her she was thinking about bringing him in she was happy.

The next day she checked on Emily's brother that she had in a safe house.  Their plan so far was for Emily to email Andy every day and include as much of Anton's files as she could.  Andy kept in touch with Sam through texts the first couple of days, letting him know when she got info and if it was good.

Sam walked into the Penny, it had been a busy day but nothing serious.  He recognized those legs anywhere and a small part of him wondered why it was her legs he always saw first.

"Didn't know we were meeting up."  He said as he walked up

She turned around with a big smile on her face as she took a sip of the scotch she was holding.  "We're not."

He couldn't help but stare at the sexy red dress and black heels she was wearing.  His pants tightened at the sight of her.  It showed off her incredible body and incredibly long tanned legs, legs that he wouldn't mind having wrapped around him.  The heels put her right at his height too which he found incredibly hot.  He shook his head and scolded himself.   ** _What the hell is wrong with you?  You don’t even like her._**

He ordered his own scotch and said.  "To what do we owe the honor then?"

Before she could answer a booming voice said.  "Hey Andy!  Sorry I'm a little late."  Sam looked over to see Sal kissing her cheek.  "Had a guy giving me a little trouble in Booking."  Sal looked around her.  "Hey Swarek."

Sam raised his glass.  "Salvador."

Andy could see he wasn't thrilled so she asked quietly.  "Is this going to be too awkward?"

He took a long drink before he said.  "Nope.  Don't even like you remember?  And Sal's a good guy."

A guy that had a foot and fifty pounds on Sam.  Not that she couldn't take care of herself but at least he knew she'd be ok with Sal.

Andy sighed and sat her glass down.  "You know, you keep having to remind me or maybe yourself that you don't like me.  I don't think we should work together after all.  I'll make sure you get the credit though."  He watched as she walked away to find Sal then they left.

He felt a smack to the back of the head and knew it could only be one person.  "Why are you always such an ass to her?"  He made a face and Oliver cut him off.  "You are and for no reason."  He watched his best friend for a minute.  _"You like her."_ Not a question.

Sam laughed it off and ordered two more drinks.  "Don't be ridiculous."

Both of his eyebrows shot up.  "I'm not and you really do.  You better get a grip Sammy."

Sam refused to talk about it and mumbled.   _"She's not even my type."_  


He was having a hard enough time thinking about it.  He pulled out his phone and sent Andy a message.  **_I'm sorry._** ** _I shouldn't have said that.  Don't write me off yet, ok?_**

He didn't expect to hear from her for a while.  He would only admit to himself that he was a little jealous of Salvador.

Andy had a great night with Sal.  They went out to dinner then dancing.  Her job didn't seem to bother him at all.  When he walked her up to her door he kissed her cheek.  "I had a great time."

Andy kissed him softly on the lips.  "Me too.  I hope we can do it again."

She loved his smile.  "Absolutely.  I'll call you."

They said goodnight and she walked into her apartment.  She grabbed a beer and headed to her room.  She vaguely remembered her phone beeping so she pulled it out of her purse and checked it.

She read Sam's message and sighed as she threw her phone on her bed.  There was something there but she couldn't figure out what it was.  She undressed, took her beer and her phone to the bathroom with her.

As she ran her bath she typed and sent.  **_Are you really still mad at me for your cover being blown?  It wasn't technically my fault.  Or is it that I'm a bounty hunter and you don't think that women can do the job?  Or is it because I'm a McNally?  Of course last I heard you and my dad were friendly.  I don't know.  I think you need time to think._** As she slid down into the hot water her phone rang.

Sam had gone home after his drink with Oliver.  His head fell back on his pillow after reading her message.  He exhaled as he dialed her number and she answered on the third ring.  "You haven't had time to think."

"I don't need time to think McNally."  He said as he tucked his arm behind his head.  "I really am sorry.  I can be an ass sometimes, my friends tell me so regularly."  He smiled at her chuckle.  "Look, I want in on this.  Full time, no more attitude.  I was friends with your dad and if you're anything like him, you're a hell of a cop.  And from what I can see you're a hell of a bounty hunter too.  So what do you say?"

"Oh crap!"  He heard her fumbling and another.  "Oh crap!"

“McNally?”  He sat up quickly. "What's wrong?"

She giggled a few seconds later.  "Sorry.  I'm in the bath and almost dropped my beer in the tub.  Then I almost dropped my phone."

Sam swallowed hard at the picture running through his head.  "Uhh.  Ok.  So we're good?"

Andy took a sip of her beer.  "Yeah.  I think we're ok.  My office after shift tomorrow."

"Ok."  They hung up and he took a cold shower.

The next night as he was changing he text her.   ** _"Hungry?"_**

She looked at the time and realized she hadn't had anything in about six hours.  **_"I could eat."_**

He shook his head as he pulled his shirt on.  **_"Any requests?"_**

She wanted to say something smart but went with.  **_"Surprise me."_**

He figured he couldn't go wrong with beer and pizza.  But he had a feeling Andy would be happy with anything.  He tried the door and it was locked so he knocked.  A few long seconds later she opened the door.

"Hey!  Come on in."  She eyed the food and drink.  "Nice choice."  She furrowed her brow and pointed at the pizza box.  "There aren't any anchovies on that are there?"

Sam frowned.  "You said surprise you."  Then he laughed.  "Just kidding.  Meat only I'm afraid.  I hope that's ok?"

She socked him in the arm for teasing her then took the box.  "It's perfect."

Sam was expecting a mess when they walked into the back part of her office but it was scary neat.  "So what are you doing back here?"

She'd already set up a desk for him.  "I'm decrypting everything that she's sent so far."  He took a slice of pizza and a beer as she sat down.  "She's unbelievable.  She's sending me both sets of his books and the codes."  Sam pulled up a chair and watched as she typed away.  "I've only gotten through the first couple of days because it takes so long."  She took a few bites and sips.  "What do you think of making hard copies of everything?"

"I think it's a great idea.  Cover all of our bases just in case."  He thought about it for a second.  "And I have the perfect place to store them."  He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 2.  Andy watched as he smiled at the voice on the other end.  It was a real, genuine smile.  "Hey Square!"  A pause as the person on the other end asked something.  "No.  No, I'm not calling to tell you I'm leaving again."  Another pause and he chuckled.  "I know.  I know.  I'm going to be home for a while this time."  He shook his head.  "Well, yes there is someone but not like you think.  Look Sis, I need a favor.  I'm working on a case with a friend."  Andy raised her eyebrows and he rolled his eyes.  "We need a place to keep some stuff."  She heard some kind of response.  "Thank you.  And yes I'm coming to see you guys soon.  I promise.  Love you too Sis."  He hung up.  "There we go.  She's in St. Catharines.  We can messenger it to her."

"Ok.  Sounds like a plan."  She pointed to the other computer.  "I set you up over there.  All the codes you need are on that paper.  I'm the only one that comes back here so you can put your own passwords on there."

He rolled around to the other desk which she had facing hers.  "Thanks."  They worked for a couple of hours, talking occasionally about the things they were uncovering.  "How's her brother?"

She looked up and smiled a little.  "He's good.  Not a big fan of being hidden away but he understands."

He watched her work for a few minutes.  "You're doing a good thing you know?"

She scoffed at his compliment.  "Take it easy Swarek.  I don't know what I'll do if you start complimenting me."

"Smart ass."  He tossed a paper clip at her.  "I mean it though."

She shrugged.  "Everyone deserves a chance at the life they want."

He agreed and they went back to work.  They called it quits around 11:00.  Sam hadn't noticed before but the room they were working in was like a vault when she closed the door.

They worked four nights a week and each day the evidence was astounding.  They became closer and closer.

They'd been working long hours and agreed to take a night off.  She said she'd see him at the Penny.  What Sam hadn't counted on was her being with Sal.  She hadn't talked about him much and as far as he knew she hadn't seen him either.

She waved when he walked in and all Sam could do was nod as he walked up to the bar.  He ordered a scotch and a beer.  He was going to need both if he was going to have to watch her with him all night.

He felt a nudge and heard her say.  "Hey partner!"  He scoffed before he could stop himself.  "What's wrong?"  She asked concerned.

He looked at her with a tight smile.  "Nothing McNally.  Nothing at all."  He said with an edge.

He hated how confused she looked at his attitude.  There hadn't been any problems since that night.  "You're not a very good liar."

"I'm an excellent liar actually."  He took a long sip of his scotch, the burn helped fight back all the things he wanted to say and do.  "That's why I'm so good at UC."

She nodded as she studied him.  "You're not good at lying to me.  So what's wrong?"

He opened his mouth to speak but growled instead when Sal walked up.  "Hey Sam!  How's it going?"

"Great Sal."  He chugged half of his beer.  "How are you?"

Even Sal could tell something was wrong but didn’t say anything.  "Things are good."  He put his hand on Andy's shoulder.  "You want to get out of here?"

Andy watched as Sam shut down and turned away.  "Actually Sam and I have some business to discuss tonight.  Maybe another time?"

He smiled and shrugged it off.  "Sure.  Call me."

"You didn't have to do that."  Sam said gruffly.

She waved Liam over.  "Two shots of tequila please."  He poured them and she passed one to Sam as he looked at her.  "I'm here because I  _want_ to be."

"Ok."  He said as he clinked his glass against hers.

The rest of the night they drank, laughed, and hung out with his friends.

He gave her a ride home and they didn't see each other again until Monday.  He walked in after his shift with dinner and she smiled.

"You look happy about something."  He said as he put the food down, Chinese this time.

She was practically bouncing at the new information.  "Come look at this."  She was bent over her desk.  Without thinking he walked up behind her and leaned over her shoulder with one hand on her hip.  "What is it?"

Andy gasped a little but didn't say anything.  "It's a...uhh...video.  You're not going to believe this."

She was right.  They watched as Hill met with one of his employees.  One who was apparently stealing from him and not for the first time.  Sam vaguely remembered the guy.  They watched as Hill beat the guy until he couldn't stand.

"How the hell did you get this?"  He said really close to her ear.

She sighed as she felt his body move against hers.  "Emily."  She licked her lips and swallowed hard.  "She uhh...she left her laptop on when she left the room and the web cam caught it all."

Sam finally realized what he was doing and made to move.  Andy grabbed his hand and he stopped.  She stood up and leaned into him, her butt rubbing against him.

 _"McNally."_ He said in a warning tone.

She turned around and he groaned a little at how dark her eyes were.  "You started this."  She said a little breathlessly.

He nodded because he knew he had.  Then he stepped away.  "We...uhh...we should get back to work."  He cleared his throat and walked around to his desk.

All she could think was that he was confusing as hell.  He didn't want her but he didn't want anyone else to have her?  She added a copy of the video to the envelope they would send Sam's sister.

When it was time to leave he offered her a ride.  "No thanks."

He shoved his hands in his pockets.  "Are you seeing Salvador?"

She sighed, extremely frustrated by his behavior.  "Does it matter?"  He looked down at the ground then back up at her.  "I can't read your mind Sam.  I don't know what you want from me."

"I don't know either."  He said truthfully.

She bit her lip as she looked around.  "I kind of need you to figure it out and soon."  She waved her hand between them.  "Because this is getting a little confusing."

She deserved an answer.  "Ok."  They stood watching each other for a few seconds.  "Can I give you a ride home now?"

She threw her hands up in frustration.  "Ok.  Sure."  When he stopped at her curb she thanked him and went inside.

He sat for a few minutes thinking.  He had no idea what he was doing.  He was going to screw up any chance he could have with her if he didn't tell her how he felt.  But of course he want exactly sure how he felt.

His breaking point came a week later.  She called him while he was at work.  "Sam!  There's a plan change."

He was glad he wasn't doing anything.  "What's got you so excited?"

She was rummaging through her closet.  "He's having all of his computers checked tonight.  She wants to meet at Vestibule.  He's taking everyone out for a  _night of fun_ he says.  She thinks he suspects something but his IT guy has no skills."

"Have you forgotten that he knows what you look like?  And I damn sure can't go in there."  He was outside of his cruiser pacing.

She could just imagine what he was doing.  "You've trusted me this far.  I'll see you at my place at 10:00."

Sam didn't have a chance to respond because she hung up.  He looked at his phone and shook his head.  When shift ended be went to dinner with Oliver and Jerry.

At 10:00 he knocked on her door and heard her yell.  "Come in!"

He sighed and walked in.  "It's probably not a good idea to leave your door unlocked."  He called out, not seeing exactly where she was.

"I have security locks and cameras Sam!  I saw you coming."  Andy called from her room.

 _Of course she did._  He thought.  "What's going on McNally?"  He saw a small metal case sitting on her coffee table.  "What's this ca...?"  His words were cut off when she walked into the room.

She didn't notice him staring at first.  "I know a guy at the security company that Vestibule uses."  She was putting earrings in as she walked in.  "He's going to give us access to the feed so you can see everything."  That's when she looked up to see him watching her with his mouth open.  "What?"  She looked down at herself.  "Do I look that bad?"

He went hard as soon as he saw her.  She was wearing black stilettos that made him ache.  Not to mention the mini skirt that he was pretty sure was bordering on indecent.  Last but definitely not least was her Leopard print "top" which was basically a push up bra.

All he could do was stare.  She threw her hands up.  "It can't be  _that_ bad."

"Uhh.  N...no.  You uhh...you look...fine."  Even he winced at that response.  "I mean...uhh..."

She waved him off.  "Forget it."  She was a little hurt but she had a job to do.  She pointed to the metal case.  "Ear pieces and a secure laptop."

He finally managed to say.  "How do you think you're going to get in without being noticed?"

She laughed dryly.  "So he does speak?  Look Sam, this isn't the first time I've had to do something like this."  She walked into her room then came back out with a platinum wig that would fall just below her chin.  That's when he realized her hair had been pinned up.

He watched as she put it on.  With the makeup, wig, and clothes no one there would know it was her.

"You know, you'd be the best UC that TPS had ever seen."  He meant it too.

She was a little shocked at how serious he was.  "Umm.  Thank you."  She did a mental check list and she was ready.  "It's time.  Are you ready?"

Sam nodded and grabbed the case.  "Yep.  Let's go."

He surprised her when he draped his jacket over her shoulders.  They took Sam’s truck to the club and parked in an alley close by.  She showed him how to access the cameras then she walked the two blocks to the club.  They tested the ear pieces and she walked into the club.

The door man watched as she walked up, much to the dismay of the long line he didn't hesitate letting her in.  Sam watched from his truck as she worked the club.  He spotted Emily almost immediately.

It took two hours before she and Andy made their way to each other.  They danced together through several songs and Sam saw the pass.  Both were damn good and didn't miss a beat.  Anton seemed to have taken a night off and watched the club.

At 1:00 Andy pretended to stumble out and towards the direction she came.  Once she rounded the corner and knew she wasn't being followed she straightened up and headed for Sam's truck.

He jumped out and opened the door for her.  "You did great."

"Thanks."  She smiled and took his help climbing into the cab.

The ride to her place was quiet.  He watched her out of the corner of his eye and God she was amazing.

He carried the case in and stood in her foyer.  He thought back to the club and played a particular moment over and over in his head.  A song he wouldn't soon forget and Andy moving to the beat.  Some woman singing about making you beg for it.

Andy was in his face and her eyes were dark as night.  "What is it that won't let you let go?"

He looked confused.  "What?"

She put her chest to his and whispered in his ear.  "I know you're attracted to me Sam."  She cupped him and he hissed.  He had literally been hard since she walked into her living room.  "You can't hide it and I'm tired of letting you."  She pushed him against the wall and pressed her body against his.

It was taking everything he had to control himself.  "You're playing with fire McNally."

She leaned in and kissed him.  When he didn't respond she brushed the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip and he snapped.  He pushed her back across her small foyer and pinned her against the wall.

"Sam."  She said breathlessly as he kissed her neck.

It was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.  When he cupped her ass his hand slid up under the small piece of fabric and he growled, bare skin.  "Shit Andy."

She hitched her leg around his waist and he pressed into her.  He pulled the wig off and smiled.

"You are so beautiful."  He whispered as he kissed her and worked the pins out of her hair and it fell around her shoulders.

Andy ran her fingers through his hair and it was surprisingly soft.  "What do you want Sam?"

"You."  He crashed his lips into hers and they kissed passionately, hips and tongues moving with the same rhythm.

Soon she was whimpering and shaking from her first orgasm.  Sam didn't think it was possible for him to be harder, but he was.  He kissed, nibbled, and sucked on her neck as her breathing returned to normal.  The smile he received made him groan.  She really was the most beautiful thing.

She put all of her weight back against the wall so she could make quick work of his pants. Soon she had his throbbing member in her hand, stroking slowly.

His forehead fell against her chest and he gasped as she pleased him.  "I want you too Sam."  She had complete control and he didn't mind at all.  "Look at me Swarek."

He looked up and she impaled herself onto him.  "Oh.  God."  His knees buckled a little at the feeling of being inside her.  It was nothing like he had imagined.  "Andy.  Shit."  Her hips moved slowly.  "What about Sal?"  He knew he was stupid for asking but he couldn't help it.

She cupped his face as she moved her hips.  "Great guy.  Great friend.  But he's not you."

That was all he needed.  He took control and thrust hard and fast into her.  He pulled her top down and freed her breasts, the most perfect pair he'd ever seen.  She cried out as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked.

"Sam.  Sam.  Sam."  She cried over and over as they found their release together.

He held her against the wall and they kissed slowly as they recovered.  One of many strange things he found out with her was that he couldn't kiss her enough.  She felt and tasted like nothing he'd ever experienced.

Andy giggled as she took in their state, both still basically fully clothed.  "Bedroom?"

He carried her across the room and only tripped a couple of times.  When they stopped by her bed her legs slid from around him and her feet touched the floor.  They were still holding onto each other.

His hands cupped her ass and pulled her closer.  "That was amazing."

She smiled devilishly as she pulled his shirt over his head.  "You haven't seen amazing yet."

He let her undress him and frankly he found it extremely sexy.  She left him in his boxer briefs and pushed him back on the bed.

He chuckled as hit the bed with a thud.  "C'mere."  He reached for her and she playfully pushed his hands away.

"I know you've been hard all night Sam."  She slowly pulled her top off.  "Like what you see?"  He nodded and watched as she squeezed her own breasts.  "Sam."  She moaned and he reached for her again, his hands slowly caressing her legs.

"You are so sexy."  She let him pull her skirt off.   _"Andy."_  He said quietly as he kissed her stomach.  "You have the softest skin I have ever felt."

She pushed him back on the bed and he pulled her with him.  She crawled up his body, leaving a trail of kisses.  Sam groaned as she kissed him, stopping as she stroked him for a second time.

When she took him in her warm wet mouth he nearly came undone.  He wasn't happy when she pulled away but then she slid herself down onto him and his world exploded.  Yes, he'd been inside her but this,  _this_ was the greatest feeling ever.

"Oh god Sam."  She moaned as she rocked her hips back and forth.  Seeing him under her, her in control was a huge turn on.  He held onto her hips and watched as her body moved: hair swinging, breasts bouncing, mouth open slightly.

He began to meet her thrusts.  "McNally."  He was so close.  "God Andy."

She called his name over and over as she shook through her second orgasm.  Sam flipped them over and three deep thrusts later he found his second release of the night too.  He couldn't hold himself up any longer and collapsed on her.  She didn't seem to mind as she held on tighter.

They went a few more rounds throughout the night and had breakfast the next morning before leaving for work.

They were set to meet at the Penny when he got off work.  He wasn't sure  _what_ they were or where _if_ they were going anywhere.  But when he walked in and found her sitting at a table with Sal laughing, he was angry.

He didn't say anything, just walked over to the bar and took a seat.  A few minutes later he felt her sit beside him.  "Hey!"

He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.  "McNally."

"What's wrong?"  She touched his knee and he pulled away.  "Sam."

He turned to face her.  "What do you want?"

She felt like he had slapped her.  "I thought...we were..."  She had never seen him look so cold.  "I guess I was wrong about you, about us, about last night."

He laughed harshly.  "Yeah.  Because you just walked in and found me with someone that I was just recently dating."

She stood up and shook her head.  "Thanks for having so much confidence in me.  I was just telling him that even though he's a great guy I'm interested in someone else."  She put money down to pay her tab.  "He already knew it was you."

He felt like an idiot because he didn't do jealous but there was something about her that drove him insane.  "McNally."  She was already walking away and he chased her. "Andy!"

He stopped her at the door, gently grabbing her elbow.  "Just let me go Sam.  Clearly last night was a mistake."

He turned her around and backed her against the wall. "Last night was _not_ a mistake.  _We_ were not a mistake."  He cupped her face with one hand and brushed his thumb across her lips.  "I'm sorry.  You just drive me insane.  I'm not used to feeling this way and..."

She roughly pulled him to her and shut him up with a kiss.  "Don't ever do that again."

He laughed.  "Yes ma'am."  They stared at each other for the longest time.  "Want to get out of here?"

She nodded.  "But you're buying me dinner first."

He pulled her away from the wall and wrapped an arm around her as they walked out.  "Like a real date?"  She nodded as he opened his truck door.  "I can live with that."

The next day they went back to work.  The computers they used were laptops so now they were on the sofa in her office working, her feet in his lap.  This was the best batch Emily had sent so far.

"We're going to put him away for a very long time with this Sam."  She looked like a kid at Christmas.

He had been skeptical to begin with but they really had him.  "All thanks to you."  He said as he rubbed her feet.  "You did really great with this sweetheart.  I mean it."

She put her laptop on the table, moved his and crawled into his lap.  "You started it.  You're finally going to get your white whale."

She couldn't let the ** _Moby Dick_** reference go ever since he told her that's what he listened to at night when he was under.  "I got something else too."  She raised an eyebrow.  "I got the girl."

She threw her head back and laughed.  "Cheesy but yes.  You definitely got the girl too."

It took three months to compile everything they'd need.  With Frank's help they took it to the Crown and got the arrest warrants.  Everyone knew Hill had people in every division within the city so they kept everything quiet until the last possible second.

Everyone that walked into 15 Division that morning knew something big was going down.  Frank met them all in the lot with Sam, Andy, Oliver, Jerry and Noelle at his side.

"Today everyone will change and immediately proceed to the Parade room.  Do not get your weapon, coffee, or anything."  He was bombarded with questions and he held up his hands.  "You're going to have to trust me.  If you can't, you're welcome to call in sick and go home."  He felt pride as his officers and friends stood up straighter.  "Good."

He was standing at the front when people started to pile in.  He made another strange request but everyone complied.  "I need all of your cell phones.  I'll explain everything as soon as they are gathered.  Again if you don't want to comply you're free to go.  No questions asked."  There was a ruckus as phones made their way to the front.

Frank nodded to Sam and he stepped up.  "As you all know by now I spent eight months under in Anton Hill's organization."  Everyone nodded.  "I'm beyond happy to say that today he's going down.  With the help of Andy McNally we were able to compile everything we need.  In ten minutes we'll be meeting with ETF and hitting his places of business and his home simultaneously."

Everyone cheered and Frank felt a sense of pride that no one complained or bailed out.  Andy stood watching everyone get ready and she felt a little sad that she wasn't going to be going.

"McNally!"  She jumped and turned to see Frank.  "Why aren't you suited up?"

She could see Sam and Oliver behind him smiling.  "I'm not a cop sir."

He threw a vest at her.  "Yes you are.  Stick with Swarek when we get there."

"Yes sir."  She strapped the vest on and smiled as Oliver passed her a radio.  "Thanks you guys."

He nodded to Sam.  "Thank him.  Even though I would have done it too."

They were set to raid Hill's main warehouse.  Sam knew a few side entrances that no one else would know so that's where he, Oliver, and Andy went.

Sam should've known not to split up but they needed to cover more ground and quickly.  When he heard the hammer cock he cursed.

"Nice to see you again JD or should I say Officer Swarek."  Ivan, one of Hill's men, took Sam's gun and guided him through the warehouse.

Now he was face to face with Hill who was laughing as he held Emily at gun point.  "Well.  Well.  Well.  You've got guts coming alone."

Andy appeared with her gun up.  "He didn't.  There's a dozen officers here."

Hill shoved Emily at Ivan and stood beside Sam with his gun pointed at his head.  "It's like Christmas.  I'm going to enjoy killing all three of you."

Andy took a second to look at Emily who nodded that she was ok then to Sam and of course he wasn't giving anything away.  "Anton Hill, you're under arrest for trafficking drugs, people, money laundering and murder.  Drop your weapon and put your hands behind your back."

Hill and his henchman laughed maniacally.  "Your bitch is fearless Officer Swarek.  She doesn't seem to grasp the situation.  You're out numbered honey.  Even if there are more of you, they'll never make it in time."

"Body bag or handcuffs.  It's your choice."  Andy said coldly.

Hill was still laughing and Sam said.  "I'd listen to her.  There's no way out for you."

Hill grabbed Sam and as he was pulling him in front of him Andy took the shot.  Two, center mass and turned her gun on Ivan.  "You can go like your boss or you can go in handcuffs."

He let Emily go and dropped his gun.  Sam took his back and cuffed the guy while Andy checked on Emily.  She was a little roughed up but otherwise ok.

They took her to the station to give her statement then Andy took her to see her brother.

Hours later the four of them were at the train station.  "Take care of each other.  I'll contact you when it's time for the trial."

Emily hugged her tight.  "Thank you.  For everything."  She hugged Sam too.  "Thank you too.  You guys make a great team."

They watched as Emily and her brother left.  Andy wrapped her arms around his neck.  "She's right.  We do make a great team."

Sam kissed her passionately.  "Thank you for saving my ass back there.  I hope you know you're never getting rid of me now."

Andy threw her head back and laughed.  "I think I can live with that."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was given a few days off and he spent every one with her.  After hours of debriefing then helping Emily they were finally home.  At her place this time.

They'd talked about dinner on the way there, Andy said.  "Can we just take a hot bath first?  Think about dinner later?"

"Absolutely."  He was as tired as she was and both were coming down from the adrenaline.

She went to the bathroom to start the water while he grabbed a couple of beers.  When he walked in she was putting her hair up.  He sat the bottles down and that's when he noticed she was shaking.

"Sweetheart?"  He tried to turn her around but she wouldn't move.  "Hey."  He kissed her bare neck as he wrapped his arms around her.  "What's going on?"  She sniffled and shook her head.  "I know better than that.  You’re shaking."  He kissed her again and pulled her closer.  "Talk to me."

She couldn't say anything for fear of completely losing it.  Her whole body shook.  Three years as a cop she'd never fired her weapon.  Today she had killed someone and had almost lost Sam.

It took a few minutes before she said.  "I'm ok." When she turned around she kissed him so passionately that he staggered.  _"Sam I think I'm falling in love with you."_   She whispered through kisses.

He had both of them undressed and in her tub within seconds.  "You are so amazing."  His hands wandered her body as they made love slowly.  "God Andy.  You feel so good."

She finally broke and sobbed as she slowly rocked her hips.   _"I almost lost you today Sam."_ She whispered desperately in his ear. 

He held her closer and whispered soothing words in her ear as they found their release together.  As they recovered he cupped her face and pulled her so they were eye to eye.  "I love you Andy and you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Oh god."  She kissed him fiercely.  "I love you too."

After their bath and dinner in bed she drifted off to sleep as they watched  ** _The Bachelorette_**.  He watched her sleep fitfully and knew there was no place he'd rather be.  Aside from his family and friends saying I love you was something that never came easy.  If it happened at all but with her it was different.

He'd known from the moment he met her that everything with her was going to be different and for once he wasn't scared.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and whispered.  "I'm right here.  I'm going to hold you close and never let you go."

Andy's body relaxed into his arms and he drifted into sleep.  The next morning at breakfast he said.  "I think we should go see my sister for a couple of days."

She almost choked on her pancakes but nodded.  "Yeah.  Ok."

Sam called Sarah and by lunch they were driving to St. Catharines.  Andy sat sideways in her seat so she could see him.  A smile lingered on his lips as he drove.  He was one of the sexiest men she'd ever seen.  His hands tied with his dimples as a favorite.  They were strong and calloused from years of building things.  But when it came to touching her they were the gentlest pair she'd ever been intimate with.

His dark hair was soft and he seemed to love it when she ran her fingers through it.  Then there was his body, perfectly sculpted and it made her knees weak.  He was by far the best lover she'd ever had and she knew he'd be the last.

Sam watched her watching him.  He had no idea what was going through her mind but he kind of liked it.  He knew she'd probably tell him at some point.  They rode in a very comfortable silence only talking occasionally.

A motorcycle slowly passed them and she said.  "That is a beautiful bike."

He nodded in agreement.  "Do you ride?"

"I've been on one a few times.  I would love to really learn though."  They watched as it disappeared.

Sam thought about the bike he had at his friend J. T.'s garage.  "I'll teach you.  My buddy has had my bike since I went under.  Hopefully it's ready."

The idea excited her.  "Sounds great."

He flashed his dimples and kissed her hand.  "We could take it to Niagara for a weekend."  When they pulled up to Sarah's Sam laughed.  His niece and nephew were chasing their dog Boo around the yard.  "That's Chance and Taylor.  He's 8 and she's 6."

As soon as they saw him they screamed then charged his truck.  "Uncle Sammy!"

He was already out and at Andy's door helping her out.  They waited until he closed the door then launched themselves into his arms.

Andy watched and laughed as he listened to both bombard him with questions.  The most frequent one being.  "Uncle Sammy who is that?"

Sam adjusted them and turned to Andy.  "This beautiful woman is Andy and she is my girlfriend.  Andy, these two wild ones are Chance and Taylor."

They shook her hand then Sam put them down.  Sarah appeared on their front porch.  "Hey baby brother."

Sam waved as he grabbed their bags then Andy's hand.  "Hey Sis."

They walked up the stairs and Sarah hugged him tight.  "Good to see you."  She looked him over.  "You look good.  Happy."

He nodded.  "I am and I want you to finally meet the reason why.  Sis this is Andy.  Sweetheart, this is my sister Sarah."

The women shook hands, both already felt like they knew each other from talking a few times about the Hill case.

Sarah motioned to the door.  "Come on in."

Andy was prepared for a larger version of Sam's place but was surprised yet again.  The Reagan home was full of bright vibrant colors.  The only similarities were the pictures and chunky, comfortable furniture.  The living room and kitchen connected and were amazing.  Andy fell in love immediately with the kitchen.  Everything was stainless steel and wood.  A huge breakfast bar accompanied the area where you cooked and a large table graced the other side.  It was definitely designed for entertaining large crowds.

"It's beautiful Sarah.  This house is exactly what I would want."  Andy said in awe as she continued to look around.

Sarah smiled as she said.  "You picked the right guy then."  Andy looked between them waiting.  "Sam and my husband built the place."

She knew he worked with his hands but had never imagined this.  "Really?"  He nodded and shrugged like it was no big deal.  "Wow."

"Come on McNally."  He held out his hand.  "Let me show you where we're sleeping."

He led her down a hidden hall off the kitchen.  At the end of it he opened a door.  "This is my room."

He laughed when she pulled him in and closed the door.  "Didn't think it was possible for you to be any sexier."

Sam growled as he backed her towards the bed and they fell onto it.  "The room is sound proof."

Andy smiled devilishly as she ran her hands up his chest, pulling his shirt as she went.  "Will they come looking for us?"  Sam shook his head as she pulled his shirt off.  Within seconds they were naked, Sam on top.  Her legs twined with his while he pinned one of her hands beside her head.  She gasped as he slid into her, her free hand fisting his hair.  Sam's free hand moved down and under her at the small of her back.

Their kisses were as slow as his movements, excruciating and magnificent.  They had never made love this slowly before.  Neither gave up their hold on the other not even when they came together.  Their panting breaths mixing together as they recovered.

She whispered in his ear.  _"You are amazing.  I love you."_

He kissed her deeply.  "I love you too and you haven't seen amazing yet."  He waggled his eyebrows.  "They have a jacuzzi that we'll be trying out when the kids go to bed."

They changed into their swimsuits and made their way back to the kitchen.  Sarah smiled as she watched them.  She had never seen Sam so relaxed with a girlfriend.

He noticed the kids were missing.  "Are they outside?"

Sarah nodded.  "Can't keep them inside anymore between Boo and the pool."

Sam grabbed a couple of beers and held out his.  "Come on."

She followed him out with Sarah promising she was close behind.  When she made it outside she found Sam and Andy in the pool with the kids.  They seemed to love Andy and they didn't usually take to strangers well.

It took Sarah's husband coming home to get the kids out of the water.  "I need you guys to dry off.  We're going to have dinner soon."

Mike watched Sam chase Andy back to their room.  "I think you may have a sister-in-law."

She laughed but nodded.  "I think you're right.  He's so happy and at peace with her.  I really like her."

By the time dinner was over he agreed.  "She's perfect for him.  I've never seen him so happy."

They put the kids to bed then joined Sarah and Mike for a drink on the deck.  Not only did they have the pool they lived on a lake too.  When Sarah and Mike went to bed they took a walk down to the dock.

"Sam."  She sighed as she leaned back into him.  "This place is beautiful."

"Mmm.  Hmm."  He mumbled as he kissed the side of her head.  "There's a lady across the lake that's been trying to get me to buy her place."  He pointed through the trees.  "Just a short boat ride over."

She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.  "Why don't you?"

"I was always doing UC work and barely home so I didn't see a point."  He said honestly.

She had practically forgotten about what he was doing when they met.  "And now?"

He ran his fingers through her hair.  "And now there's you."

"Sam, I would never ask you to give up UC's you know that right?"  She said as she caressed his face.

He kissed her quiet before she could start rambling.  "I know.  But before I met you I never had a reason to stop.  Never had a reason to stay.  I would gladly give up that glamorous life for one with you."

She rolled her eyes at his goofiness.  "Just as long as we're clear, if you wanted to continue the rock star life I would totally support you."

Sam brushed his nose across hers.  "I know and thank you but it's not going to be a problem.  I want to stay and work the streets with my friends and come home to you every night."  He turned a little serious.  "If that's what you want."

She kissed him passionately.  "Just try to get rid of me."  She scrunched up her nose.  "Ok.  That sounds a little stalkerish.  I mean, you do have  _some_ say."

They both laughed and he squeezed her tighter.  "Get used to being around then."

The next day they took the kids into town and spent the day with them.  Sarah arranged for a babysitter for a grownups night out.  There was a new Cajun seafood restaurant with live music that she'd been wanting to try.  By 7:30 they were at a table, beers, and menus in hand.

Everyone decided on the Cajun boil.  The band was Zydeco and although not something any of them would normally listen to, they really enjoyed them.  Andy even got Sam up to dance a little.

At ten they were walking back into Sarah's.  Sam hugged his sister.  "Tonight was a great idea.  Thank you."

She lightly smacked his face.  "I'm just so happy for you Sammy."  She looked to Andy.  "You guys are adorable."

Sam blushed and chuckled.  "Yeah.  I think we cut you off at the right time."

Sarah socked him lightly in the gut.  "Ass."

Mike spun her around.  "Come on sweetheart.  We need to talk about a few things."  She giggled and Sam groaned when he waggled his eyebrows.

Sam called behind them.  "I think we're going to try out the jacuzzi!"

Mike and Sarah waved to them as they disappeared.  "Have fun!"

Andy pulled him down their hallway.  "Let's get some towels and see what this thing is about."  A few minutes later they were sinking into the hot water.  "Oh my god Sam."  She moaned.  "This.  Is.  Heavenly."

He groaned in agreement.  "If I bought that house, I would put one of these on the deck."

They sat quietly for a bit holding hands and enjoying the bubbles.  "Yeah.  One of these would be perfect."

He knew it had only been a few of months of knowing each other and dating.  But he knew she was it for him.

He kept his eyes closed as he said.  "Wanna go look at it tomorrow?"

Andy smiled, Sam was unlike any other man she'd known.  He was the first guy that she knew she was truly in love with.  "I would love to."

He opened his eyes to find her watching him.  "I'll call Myrna in the morning."

They made love in the jacuzzi then again in bed before falling asleep.  Sam called Myrna after breakfast and she was happy to hear he wanted to see the house.

They took Mike's motorboat over.  Sam pointed it out as they approached.  "Her backyard isn't as big but it makes up for it with the house being on the lake."

"It's gorgeous."  The deck was partially over the lake with a decent sized dock.  "And the view from the back side is just..."

The back side of the house was basically one big window.  You could look out over the lake from the living room and kitchen.

He pointed to some French doors.  "That's the master bedroom.  The house is more rectangle than square."  He pointed to the different sections, right to left.  "Living room, kitchen, master on the back side with it's own bathroom.  There are two more bedrooms and a bathroom on the other side."

Andy watched a gray haired woman walk out the back door and wave.  They tied off the boat and meet her on the deck.

"Sam!  It's so good to see you."  They hugged.

He had a genuine smile for her.  "It's good to see you too."

Myrna nodded to Andy.  "Who is your pretty friend?"

He wrapped an arm around Andy.  "Myrna Jenkins, my girlfriend Andy McNally.  Andy, Myrna."

They shook hands and exchanged nice to meet you’s.  "Are you ready for the tour?  It's not fancy but it's home."

Andy was already in love with it.  "If the inside is half as beautiful as the outside..."  And it was.  After the tour Myrna left them alone for a few minutes.  "Sam, this place is perfect."

He'd never be able to express how happy he was to hear that.  He let out a long breath and said.  "Let's buy it.  You don't have to decide now but..."

She shut him up as she crashed her lips into his.  "Yes."

He picked her up.  "Are you sure?"

She cupped his face.  "More sure than I've ever been about anything."

His face split in a ridiculous dimpled smile.  "Myrna!"

She walked in.  "Everything ok?"  She'd been listening but didn't want them to know.

"It's perfect."  He said as he smiled at Andy.  "We want the house."

That made her day.  "I'll call my realtor."

They went back to Sarah's to tell them the news.  Both were surprised that no one was surprised or against it.  They celebrated and late the next afternoon went back to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend at Sarah's wasn't long enough as far as they were concerned.  With the plan to purchase the lake house they had to decide what to do with each of theirs.

Myrna's realtor had the deal closed in a month and a half.  Sam had no issues parting with or selling his place.

They were at the Penny celebrating the closing.  Oliver had his glass in the air to toast when they heard.  "Excuse me Ms. McNally but you're going to have to come with us."

Andy practically squealed as she turned around and launched herself into the arms of one of the guys, then the other.  "Oh My God!"  She hugged them again.  "When did you guys get back?"

The one that originally spoke said.  "This morning."  His smile was big.  "Damn you look good."

Andy swatted him and said.  "You're not so bad yourself you flying squirrel."

Everyone watched as he laughed.  "What exactly are you doing in a cop bar?  Forget you changed professions?"

She socked him in the gut playfully.  "Funny.  Actually..."  She looked back at Sam lovingly.  "We're celebrating."  She took Sam's hand.  "We just bought a house."  Both men looked a little surprised.  "Yeah.  I know.  But..."  She caught Sam off guard by kissing him.  "I've finally found someone that I want that kind of life with."  Sam smiled at her admission.  "Guys, this is Sam Swarek.  Babe, these guys are the closest I'll ever have to brothers, Nick Collins and Chris Diaz."

The guys shook hands and Andy introduced them to everyone else.  "So tell us about this house."

Andy spent a good twenty minutes talking about it.  "Are you guys back for good?"

Nick nodded and raised a glass.  "For good this time.  We gave them ten years."

Andy was bouncing with excitement.  "Do you guys have a place to live?"

Chris shrugged and looked at Nick.  "A hotel for now."

Andy exchanged looks with Sam and he nodded.  "You guys could have my place.  We've already moved into the new house."  After some arguing they finally gave up and agreed.

Andy had plans to open another, smaller office in St. Catharines.  She didn't want to overwhelm them their first night back but she was going to offer them jobs to run the one in the city.  Breakfast plans were made for the next morning then she and Sam went home.

She was always happy but seemed a little more so.  "You've know them for a while huh?"  He asked as he watched her undress.

"Since we were kids."  She turned around to find him watching her.  "See something you like Officer?"

He bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head.  "You are a handful."  He said as she slowly walked to him.  "But I love it and I love you."

Sam growled when her hand slid down into his jeans.  "I love you too."  She said breathlessly against his lips.  "I need you Sam."

He spun her around and backed her all the way to the bed.  Andy squealed as he pushed her down.  She gasped a little when he dropped to his knees.

"You're so sexy."  He said before kissing her deeply.

He kissed his way down until he had her lying back on the bed with her legs draped over his shoulders.  Andy's head swam as Sam pleased her over and over again with his tongue.  When he finally entered her she couldn't think straight.

"I love you Sam."  She managed to say between moans.

He could spend the rest of his life like this, hearing those words.  "I love you too."

Neither managed to stay awake long after.  At breakfast the next morning they talked again about her expanding her dad's business.

"I think it's a great idea babe."  He said as they moved in sync, making their food.

Andy had an idea when they were in the shower.  "My only concern had been who to hire.  You know, you can't have just anyone."  Sam nodded along.  "I...if it's ok with you, I'd like to ask Nick and Chris.  I don't know if they'll be interested but..."  She shrugged.

Sam was more than confident in their relationship.  "I think it's a great idea.  You trust them, I trust you so I trust them.  Plus they have a military back ground."

She threw her arms around him and peppered his face with kisses.  "Thank you.  Thank you.  Thank you."

He laughed heartily.  "Ok.  Ok.  McNally."  He pretended that she was being over the top but truth was he loved seeing her that happy.  "Don't get carried away."

She brushed her nose across his.  "I know you secretly love it."

After some playful banter, breakfast, and a quick make out session they left for the city.  Andy had left her car at the Penny so Sam dropped her there.  Then she called the guys to see if they wanted to meet her at her dad's.

An hour later they were sitting in the office.  Nick looked around and smiled.  "You've done a great job with the place."

"Thank you."  She went through a list of the updates she'd done.  "I think dad would be happy."  They agreed.  "I know something else that would make him happy."  Both guys raised an eyebrow.  "I'm opening another office in St. Catharines.  I was wondering if you guys would run this office.  I think it would be perfect for you.  The business is good and so is the pay.  That is of course if you don't have anything else going on."

Both laughed and Chris said.  "I can't speak for my brother but I'm in."

Nick threw a pen at him.  "What does lover boy say about it?"

Andy glared and threw a paperclip at him.  "First of all, it's my business and I don't need his approval.  But he thinks it's great."

"You just like the idea of bossing us around."  He said cheekily.

She knew he was baiting her.  "Damn right and you'll do what I say like always."

The rest of the day was spent working out the logistics.  Now she could focus on the other office and enjoying their new home.  It took about two months to work everything out so she could open.  Now they had something else to celebrate.

Sam watched her play pool with the guys she grew up with.  Nick and Chris had been to their house a few times and so far seemed like stand up guys.

Nick somehow slipped by him and pulled up a seat.  "She seems really happy."

Sam chuckled as he watched her taunt Chris.  "I hope so."  Then nodded with confidence after she smiled and winked at him.  "I think so too."

The men exchanged glances.  "Don't hurt her ok?"

Sam turned to face him.  "I love her and I will do everything in my power not to."

Nick tapped the table then gave him a single nod.  "Ok."

Oliver was the next to join him.  "What was that all about?"

Sam tipped his beer and said.  "He's just looking out for her."

Oliver could understand that, she'd found a special place in all of their hearts.  "I'm really happy for you guys."  Sam flashed a smile.  "When are you going to ask her?"

He laughed and shook his head.  "Jesus brother, we just moved in together."

His best friend smirked.  "Oh.  I'm aware.  So again, WHEN are you asking her?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.  "I'm not rushing things Ollie.  We know what we want.  We have all kinds of time."

He joined her at the pool tables and they teamed up against her friends, easily beating them.

Sam had to get up extra early now to make it through the city before traffic got bad.  This morning was no exception.  He and Andy were in the middle of a rather heated session of love making when his phone started ringing.

 "Don't even think about it."  She panted and held him to her.

He never missed a beat as he said.  "Wouldn't dream of it."

Both were on the edge when her phone and the house phone started ringing.  Frank's voice came at the end of the beep.  "Sammy!  Sam!  I know you're there.  Wake up or whatever. It's an emergency."  Both were too close to the end for him to stop and as they came together Frank said.  "Snake Face escaped this morning.  Call me as soon as possible."

Sam fell onto her, panting.  "Shit."

"Did he seriously just say Snake Face?"  She panted and he nodded.  "We're going to have to turn down the volume on that thing and turn our ringers off."

He couldn't help but laugh as he cupped her face and kissed her.  "I'm sorry babe.  You might as well get dressed.  We might need your services."

They tried to be quick about it but ended up making love in the shower.  Only to step out to their phones ringing again.

Sam yanked his up.  "I get it.  I get it.  We're on our way."

They dressed quickly and surprisingly made it in just under an hour.  Parade was full by the time they got there, Sam didn't even bother changing.

Frank stood at the front with a guy Andy had never seen before.  "Alright.  Alright.  You all know Detective Callaghan."  Everyone nodded and took the sheets he passed out.  "Fill us in Luke."

The blonde looked as tired as everyone else.  "We're all familiar with Don Reany Jr.  AKA Snake Face.  For the Rookies and new faces."  He looked at Andy.  "We got him last year for a triple murder.  It took us a month to get him so don't let the tattoo fool you."

Sam asked the question everyone else wanted to.  "Where'd we lose him?"

"Yonge and Gérrard.  His old stomping grounds."  Luke said.

"In our very own 15 Division."  Frank looked at everyone pointedly.  "Andy, you think you could consult with us on this?"

Luke looked around to see who Frank was talking to and was surprised when the brunette nodded.  "Sure thing."

Luke looked between them.  "Who is she exactly?"

She had been sitting on a table next to Sam and stood up as she said.  "I'm Andy McNally."

That name, at least the last name sounded familiar.  "Any relation to Tommy McNally?"

Not many of the younger guys knew her dad so she was a little surprised.  "Yep."  She popped the P.  "He was my dad."

He furrowed his brow and looked around again.  "How exactly can she help us?  You're not even a cop."

Sam stood up to defend her but she was too fast.  "You're right.  I'm not cop, at least not anymore.  But I am a Bounty hunter and I can do things and go places you guys can't."  She crossed her arms in a challenge.

Luke didn't look thrilled.  "Frank."

He waved him off.  "You know your jobs.  Serve, Protect, and watch your partners back."  Everyone cleared out except Andy, Sam, Oliver, Noelle, and Jerry.  "Look Luke, she's great at her job and quite frankly we need someone like her for Reany.  As a matter of fact..."  He looked to Andy.  "Why don't you give Diaz and Collins a call too?  We're going to need everyone on this one."

Sam glared at Callaghan for a second before he said.  "I'm going to go change.  I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Don't bother Sammy."  Frank stopped him.  "I want you with McNally today and the uniform will just get in the way."

That made Sam happy.  "Ok."  He touched her arm.  "I'll get us some coffee while you call the guys."

She kissed his cheek before he left and that got a raised eyebrow from the blonde detective.  "Thank you."

She didn't acknowledge his existence after Sam left, she called Nick and Chris.  Both were more than happy to help and arrived 10 minutes later.

Luke voiced his displeasure of having Bounty Hunter's working on the case but Frank didn't care.  While the others were searching the legal way Andy and the guys were doing things a little different.

They knew who Reany liked to score drugs and male prostitutes from so they started there.  Of course they hit the jackpot, at least information wise.  Reany was shacked up with a guy at the Birch Leaf Tavern.

The front desk clerk confirmed it and gave them the room number.  Also told them the room next door had a connecting door and was vacant so Chris and Nick would enter that way.

They stood in the hall and Nick said.  "How exactly are we going to do this?"

Andy smiled devilishly then took her jacket off.  Sam raised an eyebrow.  "What  _are_ you doing?"

She took off her shirt, shoes and unbuttoned her pants.  "Improvising."

He shook his head and took her clothes.  "Can't wait to see where this is going."

"Ok."  She looked down the hall to see an ice machine.  She grabbed the ice bucket from the empty room and ran down the hall.  All three men watched in amusement as she came back and messed up her hair.  "Ready?"

They all shrugged.  "Sure."

"Text me when you guys get the door unlocked."  Nick and Chris went into the other room and a minute later Andy got the text.  She smiled at Sam.  "Ready?"  He nodded.  She sent the guys a text to go when they heard knocking.

Andy banged on the door.  "Babe!"  Sam drew his gun.  "Open up!"  She paused before banging again.  "Come on!  I forgot my key."

The door yanked open and there was Snake Face.  "You got the wrong..."

Andy and Sam pointed their guns at him.  "Don Reany Jr. you're under arrest."

He turned to run and met Nick and Chris.  "Like they said, you're under arrest."

Andy got dressed while the guys cuffed him.  Sam watched in admiration.  "Great job."

"Thank you.  Couldn't have done it without you guys though."  She said honestly.  "We kind of make a perfect team you know."  He nodded in agreement.  "You ever thought about being my partner that way too?"

Sam tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  "Of course but I love what I do.  I love you more of course.  And I'll help whenever you need me but..."

She put her hands on his chest and smiled up at him.  "You love me huh?"  He chuckled and nodded.  "I love you too.  And you  _are_  a pretty bad ass cop."  She kissed him softly.  "Not to mention you look sexy as hell in uniform."

He laughed loudly.  "You're a handful."

They transported Snake Face to 15 and he was returned to his cell a few hours later.  Sam changed into his uniform and worked the rest of his shift.  Andy stayed in the city since she road in with Sam.  She picked him up after shift and they joined everyone at the Penny.

Sam was sitting at the bar when a woman walked up.  "Hi."

He hadn't even noticed her until she spoke because he'd been watching Andy.  "Hey."

She smiled and tilted her head as she watched him.  "I heard some of the cops here had a big bust today."

Sam had never seen this woman before and for her to be asking about the bust sent up a red flag.  "I didn't catch your name."

She winked playfully.  "I know."

He stood up and tipped his beer.  "Have a nice night ma'am."

She touched his arm.  "I need you to introduce me to my daughter."  That stopped him in his tracks.  "I'm told you're the one to ask about her."

He frowned as he asked.  "It would depend on who your daughter is."

The stranger nodded across the room.  "Andrea McNally."

Sam was afraid of that but he had a great poker face.  "Claire McNally disappeared when Andy was 3 and presumed dead when Andy was 5."

She laughed sadly and shook her head.  "So that's how he handled it huh?"  She looked to her daughter who was now watching them.  "Obviously I didn't die."  She handed Sam a business card and said.  "I know this isn't the time or place.  But could you please give this to her and she can make up her own mind?"

He wouldn't take it so she laid it on the bar and left.  Andy walked up a few seconds later.  "Can't take you anywhere apparently."  She said as she leaned in for a kiss.  "Who's your new fan?"

He kissed the corner of her mouth.  "Ready to get out of here?"

She didn't look happy but said.  "Yeah.  Ok."

His hand slid to the small of her back and he said quietly into her ear.  "I promise to tell you.  OK?"  She nodded as he guided her out.

When they reached his truck she leaned back against it and crossed her arms.  "Ok.  Spill it."

He stepped between her legs and held up the card.  Andy's eyes bounced between his and the rectangular paper.  "That...that's impossible.  She...disappeared when I was a kid, they thought she died because no one ever saw her again."

He nodded because he knew the story.  "We could take it by the station and have someone run the prints on it."

"Yeah.  Ok."  He helped her into the truck.  "What did she want?"

He started up the truck and said.  "To meet you."

They dropped off the card and drove home, Andy barely spoke the whole trip.  She was quiet until they got into bed and cuddled up to him.

"I don't understand this."  She said as his fingertips moved lightly up and down her back.  "My dad would never lie to me."

He'd been thinking about it since he got the card.  "I don't know sweetheart.  I can't think of a reason why he would.  And why would she come around now?  It's been 25 years."

Andy tapped her fingers on his chest.  "Maybe because of my dad."

He hummed in thought.  "But he's been gone almost four years now."

This whole thing bothered her.  "I don't know and I don't like it."

He cupped her face and kissed her softly.  "I don't either but I promise we'll figure it out together."

That got the smile he was looking for.  "You're my favorite partner you know.  I love you."

"I love you too."  Sam checked his phone the next morning but so far nothing on the prints.


	5. Chapter 5

Much to everyone's surprise the prints actually came back as Claire McNally.  Andy finally agreed to meet her but only if Sam was there.

Nick and Chris were just as skeptical as Sam so they all decided to run an extensive background now that they had her prints.

It took a couple of meetings before Andy opened up.  To Sam's surprise within a month Andy had fully let her mom in even though she wouldn't say where she'd been for 25 years.

Sam was at the office waiting for her to get back from dinner with Claire.  Nick held up a file.  "I don't know what to think of this.  She has lived as Claire Smitz in Montreal since about two weeks after she disappeared.  The thing that gets most people is they always use their real date of birth.  She also used her real place of birth as well.  She's worked as a child services advocate for the last twenty years. "

Sam scoffed as he flipped through the file.  "She abandoned her own daughter but became an advocate for children."

"You ran a background on my mother?"  She startled them.

"We'd already run her prints.  It was the next logical step."  He shrugged.

Andy was furious and it threw him off.  "What the hell Sam?"

"I...Andy, she has been gone your entire life.  Now all of a sudden she just decides to come back."  He threw his hands up.  "Of course I'm going to check her out."

She practically growled.  "I don't need you weighing in on every single thing."

He couldn't believe it.  "You're actually mad at me?"

She couldn't understand exactly why but she was.  "I want you to leave."

"What?"  He asked surprised.

She crossed her arms.  "Please leave."

He was just as stubborn.  "No.  Not until we talk about this.  Even you were skeptical when she showed up.  Are you really going to tell me that after only a month you trust her?  She won't even tell you where's she's been the last 25 years.  Aren't you curious why she's back now? "

"God forbid it just be because she wants to know her daughter."  She threw her hands up this time.  "You're so damn cynical, you don't trust anyone.  Even apparently me."

"You know that's not true."  She raised an eyebrow in challenge.  "You want me to leave." She nodded.  "Fine.  You're stubborn as hell."

He left and she fell into a chair.  Chris and Nick had kept quiet the whole time.  She looked up at them.  "I can't believe you guys."

They sat on each side of her, Nick took her hand.  "We did it because we care about you."

She sighed and smiled sadly.  "I know.  I just...I don't like the idea of Sam not trusting me.  It's never been a problem before."

Chris smiled a little.  "And it isn't now.  He trusts you.  I think maybe you don't trust yourself.  You want her back so badly but the truth is, you know nothing about her.  And why won't she tell you where she's been?"

She knew they were right and so was Sam.  But her pride kept her from calling him and from going home.  Sam hoped she'd come home but wasn't surprised that she didn't.  He loved everything about her including her stubbornness.

Andy tried to call Sam several times the next day but he never answered.  All she could hope was that he was ok and that he would meet her after work.

Sam wanted to answer her calls but it was a really busy day and he just couldn't.  She left a message the last time asking him to meet her at the Penny that night.

Andy sat at the bar nervously chewing on a straw and watching people from 15 trickle in.  She just needed one particular person to show.  She'd been waiting around 30 minutes when he finally walked in with Jerry and Oliver.

She held her breath as their eyes met and he spoke to the guys, nodding towards her.  He made his way across the room and stopped beside her.  "You wanted to see me."

 _God!_ She thought.  _He was the sexiest man she'd ever laid eyes on._ "Sam, I'm sorry.  I over-reacted and..."

He moved so quickly it scared her a little.  He cupped the back of her head and crashed his lips into hers, kissing her passionately.  Not being able to resist him, she practically wrapped herself around him as they kissed.

When he pulled away he said.  "I love you Andy.  I can't help wanting to make sure no one hurts you."  He caressed her cheek, running the pad of his thumb over her lips.  "Don't you know the things I'd do for you?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded.  "The same things I'd do for you.  I am such an idiot Sam.  I love you too.  More than anything."

He brushed his nose across hers.  "Good.  Let's go home.  I missed your body next to mine last night."

She laughed playfully.  "How about we have one drink and I'll make it up to you?"

He growled.  "One drink."

While they joined their friends a song played on the jukebox and Sam got her attention.  "This song, it's how I feel about you."

**_"(Everything I Do) I Do It For You"_ **

**_Look into my eyes – you will see_ **

**_What you mean to me._ **

**_Search your heart, search your soul_ **

**_And when you find me there you'll search no more._ **

**_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._ **

**_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._ **

**_You know it's true:_ **

**_Everything I do, I do it for you._ **

**_Look into your heart – you will find_ **

**_There's nothin' there to hide._ **

**_Take me as I am, take my life._ **

**_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._ **

**_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_ **

**_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_ **

**_You know it's true:_ **

**_Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah._ **

**_There's no love like your love_ **

**_And no other could give more love._ **

**_There's nowhere unless you're there_ **

**_All the time, all the way, yeah._ **

**_Look into your heart, baby..._ **

**_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._ **

**_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more._ **

**_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,_ **

**_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you._ **

**_You know it's true:_ **

**_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you._ **

**_Everything I do, darling._ **

**_You will see it's true._ **

**_You will see it's true._ **

**_Yeah!_ **

**_Search your heart and your soul_ **

**_You can't tell it's not worth dying for_ **

**_I'll be there_ **

**_I'd walk the fire for you_ **

**_I'd die for you_ **

**_Oh, yeah._ **

**_I'm going all the time, all the way._ **

 

They ended up having a couple of drinks.  When they finally walked out he pinned her against the truck, wedging his leg between hers.  "Let's get a room here."  He said huskily as he kissed her neck.  "I'm dying to be inside you and I don't think I can wait two more hours."

She knew he'd been hard from the moment they made up.  "Let's go."

He pulled into the closest hotel and got a room.  The elevator ride was hot and she was whimpering by the time they made it into their room.  He took off his jacket and sat on the edge of the bed.

Andy was beyond ready for him.  It had only been two days and that was two too many for her.  And by the way he was looking at her it was too many for him as well.  She'd slipped out of her boots when they walked in.  His eyes followed every move she made.

She walked over to him.  "Stand up."  He did as he was told.  "You're so sexy Sam."  She pulled his shirt out of his pants and over his head.  "I love your body."  His shirt went flying and her lips found his skin.

Sam never relinquished control to anyone but her.  "You're so so sexy like this."

She pushed him down gently.  "Tell me what you want."

He'd also never had a woman give herself as completely Andy.  "Take off your shirt."  She started on the buttons.  "Slowly."  She did as she was told and unbuttoned each one as slow as possible.  Once her shirt was on the floor he said.  "Now your pants."  Andy shimmied slowly out of her jeans, his eyes roaming over her approvingly.  He stood up.  "Now my pants."  He watched as her hands made quick work of his belt and buttons, her hand cupping his throbbing erection as she pushed his pants down.  "Did I say you could do that?"  She squeezed him gently before letting go.  "Turn around."  She did and his fingers fluttered up her back, stopping at the clasp of her bra.  As far as he was concerned she had the most perfect body on the planet.  He unhooked her bra and used one finger to slide it off.  "Step back."  She did and gasped as their bodies touched.  Sam pulled her hair back and lightly bit her right ear.  "Are you wet?"  Andy nodded.  "Do you want me inside you?"  She nodded again.  He took her hands in his.  "I love you Andy McNally.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  Do you want that too?"  She nodded as one of their hands went to her breasts and the other dipped into her panties.  "You're so wet sweetheart."  He groaned in her ear.

Andy bumped her butt back against him.  "Sam please.  Please.  I need you."

"You're going to have me sweetheart.  Don't worry."  He gently bit her neck then soothed it with his tongue.  "I want to make you cum."  Andy whimpered as two of his fingers slipped between her folds.  "Touch your breasts."  Her hands moved up, kneading them while he manipulated her swollen nerve bundle.  His free hand rested on her abdomen.  "How does it feel?"

"So so good Sam."  He knew she was close, her panting breathes and bucking hips.  "Oh god.  I...I..."

He was throbbing with need but she was so damn hot like this.  "What sweetheart?  Tell me."

She cried out.  "I'm going to cum Sam."

He growled.   _"Not yet."_   She wasn't even breathing now she was so far gone.  Her body began to shake and he said in a commanding voice.   _"Do it._ _Let go now beautiful."_ She screamed his name as her hips bucked and her inner walls clenched around his fingers.  "That's it."  He whispered over and over.  "So beautiful."

When Andy recovered she turned around and pushed him down onto the bed.  "Your turn."

He was by far the greatest lover she had ever had and she loved nothing more than pleasing him.  Sam chuckled as his boxer briefs went flying.  But he choked on his laugh when Andy wrapped her lips around him.

Curse words tumbled out as she slowly moved up and down his shaft.  He could only hold back for so long.  "Andy.  Sweetheart.  I want...I want...want you."

She released him and kissed her way up his body.  When she was eye to eye Sam flipped them over.  "Take me."

And he did.  He shoved himself inside her and both groaned at finally getting what they really wanted.  Sam couldn't control himself and her encouragement didn't help.  He pounded into her hard and fast.  Soon both were crying out as they had their release.  Sam kissed her deeply before collapsing on top of her.

"I love you."  They both mumbled as they held each other.

Sometime much later they climbed into the shower while they waited for room service.

"No more fighting about Claire ok?"  He proposed as he washed her hair.

"Ok."  She conceded.  "But promise that if you're going to do any more investigating, you're going to tell me."

"Promise."  He whispered in her ear.

After their shower they ate and watched a little HGTV.  He'd slept on the sofa the night before because their bed wasn't the same without her.  "No more going to bed mad either."

She looked up and pecked his lips.  "I'm sorry.  I let my pride get the best of me.  I wanted to call you but...I wasn't mad.  I was embarrassed at how I acted."

He knew it took a lot for her to admit that.  "I guess it's a good thing you're cute and I love you."

They made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms.  Chris and Nick weren't satisfied with what they'd found so they continued to dig around.

In order to stay on Andy's good side Nick and Chris told her they were going to meet up with some Army buddies for a few days.  They even kept Sam in the dark to keep him out of trouble.

Claire McNally had been living as Claire Smitz for the last 25 years.  The first two years she was gone she laid low, barely a trace of her.  Once she was declared dead she started college.  Got her psychology degree and began working for the city's child services department.

The guys worked a little magic and got information on all of her cases.  To begin with they seemed pretty routine.  Three years into her job she began using the same four families.  Their next stop was checking out the families.  After a week the guys felt like they had all they needed and headed back home.

Chris was uneasy about it all.  "How do we tell her?"

Nick shrugged.  "I have no idea.  I think we should talk to Sam first though."

They took a couple of days to get everything together then Nick called him.

Sam looked a little confused when Nick’s name flashed on his screen.  "Collins, everything ok?"

Nick couldn't help the chuckle.  Sam rarely called anyone, even Andy, by their first name.  "Everything is fine. We'll, at least Andy is fine.  For now."

That didn't make him happy.  "What's going on?"

Chris nodded in encouragement so Nick continued.  "Andy's still in St. Catherine right?"  Sam confirmed it.  "Is she coming to the city?"

Sam didn't like all the questions.  "No.  Now what the hell is going on?"

"Sorry."  Nick sighed.  "We need to talk.  Face to face."

With that they made plans to meet up for lunch.  Sam took Oliver with him and they met at a hole in the wall diner.

"What the hell is going on Collins?"  He asked immediately as they all sat down.

Chris pulled a thick file out of his jacket and laid it on the table.  "We didn't go meet up with friends.  We went to Montreal."

Sam pointed at the folder.  "That...That's a  _bad_ idea G.I. Joe."

Nick nodded in agreement.  "Maybe but Andy is like a sister to us.  Hell, she _is_ a sister to us."  He tapped the folder.  "Sam, this, this is _way_ beyond anything any of us could have imagined."

Sam had already told Oliver about the background he'd run.  Oliver said what everyone was thinking.  "If Andy didn't take what Sam did well, how do you think she's going to take this?"

Chris looked around before he said.  "Guys, Andy...she has no idea who this woman is and what she has gotten herself into."  They looked skeptical.  "Just look at what we found."

Both men began to read through it while they waited for food.  Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing.  "This is all legit?"  They nodded.

Oliver blew out a long breath.  "Holy hell brother."

That was a serious understatement.  "We can _not_ be involved in this."  He looked at the men across from him.  "For the sake of everyone's relationship with her...this..."  He tapped the file.  "This can't come from any of us."

Oliver nodded in agreement.  "Usually I'm all about the truth but this...Sammy's right.  Andy will..."  He shook his head.  "This is bad."

Nick knew they were right.  "What the hell do we do then?  She can't keep getting away with this."

Sam made a phone call and a scruffy haired man showed up a few minutes later.  "Thanks for coming Don."

The man sat down and ordered coffee.  "No problem.  Who is this?"

Sam introduced them.  "You can trust him.  He's with Guns and Gangs and he was always my handler when I went under."  Andy trusted Sam so they trusted anyone he trusted.

Don read through the file.  "Holy shit.  This is McNally's mother?"  They all nodded.  "Does she...?  No.”  He shook his head.  “If McNally knew we wouldn't be meeting here."  He sighed heavily.  "What do you need me to do?"

Sam had a lot of respect for Donovan Boyd, trusted him with his life.  "You know people in Montreal.  This has to look like it came from there."

Boyd hadn't met Andy yet but had heard enough about her.  "I promise no one will ever know."

All four men nodded and watched as the Detective left.  Nick finally said.  "Now what?"

Sam paid for their lunch and stood up.  "We wait."

Sam didn't even give Frank a heads up.  The less people that knew the better.  Meanwhile Andy wasn't spending as much time with her mother.

They were in line for a movie when he said.  "You haven't mentioned Claire lately.  Everything ok?"

"I guess."  She said as she shrugged.  "She's out of town this week for a business conference."  Now they were in line for snacks.  "I'm not exactly sure what Child Services people conference about but that's what she said she was going to Montreal for."

He didn't know what to say so he just went with.  "I don't know either.  I'm sure she'll fill you in when she gets back."

Sam sent Boyd a text letting him know Claire was in Montreal.  Boyd did a follow up on the information that Sam gave him.  It went far deeper than they could have imagined so he gave the RCMP a call.

A few days later Claire was back and asked Andy if they could catch up over dinner.  Asked her to bring Sam too.  He wasn't thrilled but he definitely wasn't going to let her go alone.  They were set to meet at the station, have a drink at the Penny, then go to dinner.  Nick and Chris even joined them.

They walked out of the Penny to find Boyd and a half dozen RCMP's waiting.  Sam's heart dropped because he knew why they were there.

"Claire McNally AKA Claire Smitz..."  Sam pulled Andy to the side.  He was a little surprised that Claire didn't fight.  "You are under arrest for multiple counts of Child Trafficking, tampering with government documents, fraud..."

Andy watched in disbelief as her mother was handcuffed.  The scariest part was how smug she looked.  Her world burned to the ground when Claire said.  "I never should've come back here."

Sam was curious so he asked.  "Why did you?  You could've stayed gone and no one would've known."

She laughed dryly.  "I came back to finish what I started 25 years ago."

Nick was on the other side of Andy offering support.  "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't."  Claire said sarcastically.  "Your father, the great savior, ran me out of town."  She could tell they still didn't get it.  "He caught me trying to sell you my dear.  I got away and he got to keep you."

No one could've seem that coming.  "Wh...what?"  Andy gasped.

Everyone was frozen in place as Claire spoke.  "A man offered me $50,000 for you.  I thought your father was too busy with one of his cases to notice but I was wrong.  I stayed underground for a while until I heard he declared me dead.  I reinvented myself, built a nice little life and really got into the business."

Sam was holding her up, she didn't need to hear any more so he said.  "Please get her out of here."

He guided Andy to their truck as the RCMP escorted Claire to their awaiting cars.  He could only hope and pray that they'd never need Andy for anything.

He helped her up into the truck.  "Sweetheart..."  He cupped her face.  "I'm going to take you home ok?"  She nodded.  Oliver and the guys waved him on so he climbed in and they left.

"Did you know?"  She asked as they pulled into their driveway.

He couldn't lie to her, ever.  "Yes."

She didn't make a move to get out.  "Were you going to tell me?"

Again, he wasn't going to lie to her.  "No."

This time she did move.  She opened the door and climbed out.  Without saying anything else she walked into the house, Sam sighed and followed her.

He found her in the kitchen drinking a beer.  "Andy, I...I'm sorry.  So so sorry.  But...I wouldn't do it different.  I love you and I just wanted to protect you."

"I know."  She said as she finished the beer.  "I get it.  I love you too Sam."

He felt like there was a BUT in there.  "But..."

She looked up and wiped her eyes.  "No but’s.  Not this time.  Not ever again.  I'm glad it didn't come from you."  She spent the rest of the night in his arms crying.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a week or two to get Andy back to work.  Sam didn't know exactly what to do to help so he was just there when she needed him.  He came home from work one night and the smell that rolled out the door when he opened it made his stomach growl.

"Honey!  I'm home!"  He called as he dropped his bag and toed off his shoes.

Andy had heard his truck when he pulled up.  She met him in the dining room with a cold beer and a hot kiss.  "Hey babe!"  He moaned and kissed her deeper.  "How was work?"

He stole one more kiss before he said.  "Crazy busy.  How was your day?"

Andy led him through the kitchen and out to the deck.  "It was good.  I did some work in the back yard."

"Wow."  He responded as he looked at the trees and flowers she had planted.  "It's beautiful sweetheart."  He wrapped his arms around her.  "I would've helped you know?"

She kissed his jaw nodded.  "I know and I appreciate it.  It was therapy and I feel great."

Sam ran his hands slowly up and down her sides.  "Sure do."  He said huskily in her ear.

"Sam!"  She swatted his hands.  "Come on.  Dinner first, dessert second."  She turned in his arms and kissed him.  "I think tonight would be a great night for the Jacuzzi."

He waggled his eyebrows and nodded.  "Perfect night."

She'd made stir fry chicken and brown rice for dinner, one of his favorites  They took their plates and ate on the deck, watching the sun set.

"I'm so glad we bought this place."  She said as she poked his thigh with her toe.

He couldn't agree more, didn't even mind the drive as long as he had her to come home to every night.  "Best decision ever."  He ate a few more bites.  "What else do you want to do to the place?"

"Hmm."  She tapped her toe and ate a bite or two.  "Maybe a fire pit like Sarah's.  Is there anything you want to do?"

There actually was something that he wanted.  "A tool shed or garage.  We could connect it to the house so we wouldn't have to go out in the winter and I'd have a place I could work on them."

"I think it's a great idea."  She agreed.  "We could even have a building party.  Get the gang up here for a long weekend.  We've got the room."

He thought that was a great idea too so they talked out the plans.  After dinner they cleaned what little of the dinner dishes were left.  When they finished Sam wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.  "Ready for that dip?"

She nodded and leaned back into him.  "Can't wait."

Even though there were few people living around them they usually waited until the sun went down before going in.  The first week they moved in Sam built a cabinet outside for towels and also put mini fridge in it to hold a few drinks.  Andy turned on some soft music and led him outside.  They had made love few times the last two weeks.  He missed her but had no desire to push her.  Much to his surprise her fingers slowly pulled his shirt out of his pants.

Andy kissed him softly along his jaw line as she tugged on his shirt.  "I've missed you."  She whispered as she pulled his shirt up and over his head.  "I know it's been my fault but I've still missed you."

He cupped her face and kissed her deeply.  "No one is at fault babe.  You needed time and I understand.  I can't even begin to imagine how it must have felt, must feel."

" _All I want to feel now is you Sam."_ She said breathlessly as she began working on his pants _.  "In me, around me."_

It'd been a few days and her words went straight to his groin.  Not that it wouldn't have if it had only been a few hours.  She just did that to him.   _"Shit sweetheart."_ He said a bit breathless as her tiny hand wrapped around his growing erection and gently squeezed.

Andy flicked her tongue across his top lip as his jaw fell a little slack from the feeling she was creating.  She used her other hand to push his jeans and boxers down.  _"I love you so much Sam.  You are so so sexy."_

He groaned as she slowly stroked him.  After a few seconds he decided she had too many clothes on for his liking.  Her clothes soon joined his and they were slipping down into the water.

"You're so beautiful Andy."  He brushed back her hair as he cupped her face.

Andy's hand snaked between them and held him as she lowered herself onto him, their heads thumping together.   _"Oh Sam."_

He moved one hand down to her hip and began guiding her.  Andy kept one hand around the back of his neck, the other disappeared into the water to hold onto his hip.  They moved in sync until they fell over the edge together.

Once they recovered he shifted her so she was sitting in his lap and pressed against his chest.  "That was amazing."  She said as she kissed his chest.

He nodded in agreement.  "Perfect."

Three weeks later they had the gang up for the weekend to build the garage.  They started with the fire pit so they could have a big place to cook everything.  Sarah and Mike came over to help, his electrical skills would be needed.  Andy and the other ladies didn't shy away from helping and Sam found her sexier working right along with him.  Andy and the ladies decided to take a break and take the kids down to the lake to swim.

Sam watched as she ran round playing tag.  He'd never really thought about having kids of his own until he met her.  His chest tightened at the thought of watching her run around like this with  _their_ children.

Oliver clapped him on the back and said.  "Looks good on ya brother.  You and McNally are going to have a handful of your own one day."

He nodded and smiled.  "I hope so.  I really hope so Ollie."  Andy looked up with a smile as if she knew they were talking about her.  They smiled and waved at each other.

By the end of the weekend they had a magnificent two car garage attached to their house. Sam smiled with pride as he pulled her car inside, then his truck.

Andy loved seeing him smile like that.  "It's perfect babe.  You guys did a great job."

He picked her up and spun her around a little.  " _We_ did a great job."  They finally had the place to themselves.  He used one hand to pull down the tailgate of his truck then sit her on it.  "I can't even express how sexy you were out here working with me."  His lips kissed a hot trail down her neck.  "So incredibly sexy."

Andy could understand because she felt the same about him.  "I don't know how I kept my hands off you when you were walking around shirtless in a tool belt."  She pulled his shirt off roughly.  "Pretty sure it should be illegal."  It wasn't long before they were calling out each other's names.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy and Sam had been together for a while, eighteen months to be exact.  They had their home the way they wanted and their businesses were booming.  As far as Andy was concerned her life was perfect.

She was on her weekly trip to the office in TO and Nick had just come back with lunch when she blurted out.  "I want to ask Sam to marry me."

Nick almost choked on the french fry he'd just stuffed in his mouth.  Chris however didn't seem as surprised.  "I thought the guy usually did the asking."

She shrugged as she ate one of her fries.  "We're not exactly conventional.  Besides, I don't care how we get there."

Nick _and_ Chris knew Sam had been ring shopping because he asked for their help.  "I don't know Sis.  I think maybe that's one tradition that shouldn't be messed with.  Sam seems like an old school kind of guy."

He was and that made her happy and sad.  "I guess."  She sighed.  "I just want to marry him."

Nick laughed.  "Never thought I'd see the day."  She glared and he held up his hands.  "I'm just saying.  It looks good on you."

Chris nodded in agreement.  "Are you going to make us your bride’s maids because there are certain colors I just don't look good in?"

They all burst into laughter and she threw a fry at him.  "Just for that you're wearing lime green."

Later that night she was sitting beside Sam on the deck and realized Nick was right.  Sam was old school and she could wait.

What she didn't know was that Nick had given Sam a heads up.  He could feel her watching him.  Usually that would bother him but not with her.

"Hey sweetheart!"  She turned fully to him.  "You know my long weekend is coming up and I was thinking maybe we could take a little trip."  Her huge smile was all the answer he needed.

"Sounds great."  She said, practically bouncing.  "What'd you have in mind?"

He shrugged.  "What do you want to do?"

She turned in her chair and put her feet in his lap, tapping her toes on his thigh.  "Hmm."

Sam laughed as he began to massage her feet.  "Don't have to decide now.  We've got two weeks."

The next day Andy started searching.  They only had four days and she didn't want to spend a lot of it traveling.  Plus, Sam had a horrible fear of flying.  Andy found the perfect place.  She sent Sam a message showing what she'd found and he thought it was a great idea.  She booked a Tower King Suite at the Hilton Niagara Falls for four days.  The two weeks flew by and Andy stayed home the day of to make sure everything was packed for their trip.  Sam managed to get out a little early so they could beat the traffic.

Sam smiled as they loaded the bags.  "Packing light babe?"

She waggled her eyebrows.  "Damn straight. I've got you all to myself for four days and I don't plan on us spending much of it out of our room."

Sam groaned as he backed her against the truck.  "You're going to be the death of me."

Andy wrapped a leg around him and pulled him closer as she whispered.   _"Mmm.  You have no idea."_

Just under an hour later they pulled up to the hotel.  Sam climbed out then helped her out before giving his keys to the Valet.  They checked in and went up to their room.  The door was barely closed before Andy attacked Sam.  Soon they were naked and trying out the bed.

Andy was draped over his body running her fingers around on his chest.  "That was pretty amazing."  He hummed in agreement and kissed the top of her head.  "Ready for dinner?"

He sighed contently and said.  "Room service.  Definitely room service."  She giggled and tried to roll off of him.  "Hey."  He pulled her back and rolled over on top of him.  "Where ya goin?"

She kissed him deeply as she arched into him.   _"Sam."_ She moaned as his lips moved down her neck to suck hard on her pulse point.   _"Thought..."_ She gasped as he moved around to the other side of her neck, kissing and nipping.  _"...you wanted..."_ He kissed back to the middle and kissed down to her chest.  "... _dinner."_

He slid into her and whispered.  _"Dessert first."_

They made love again and fell asleep for a little while.  When Andy woke she watched Sam sleep for a little bit.  "I love you."  She said quietly.

He could feel her watching him and smiled.  "I love you too sweetheart."

She poked him and laughed.  "Are you ready for dinner now?"

He pulled her over on top of him and wrapped his arms tightly around her, brushing his nose across hers.  "What'd you have in mind?"

She thought for a second.  "Steak.  Definitely steak."

Sam smacked her lightly on the ass and said.  "Steak sounds good; Come on."

He managed to stretch enough to reach the bedside table to grab the phone and the menu.  They ordered the surf and turf special for two and were told it'd be 30 minutes.  Sam carried her to the shower and they were coming out just as there was a knock at the door.  Andy set the food up and they found a movie to watch while they ate.

The next day they ventured out to the falls and decided to take the Maid of the Mist tour.  The boat was full but they were in their own little world.  Sam had managed to sneak her ring into his pocket.  Until now he'd had no idea exactly when or where he was going to propose.  Seeing the look of wonder and awe in her eyes made his heart beat faster.  He knew that any moment or place would be the perfect one so he pulled the ring out.

"Andy.  Sweetheart."  She turned to see the most loving look on his face.

She bit her bottom lip and smiled.  "Hey."  She cupped his face and kissed him softly.  "I love you."

His heart may have stopped a little at the passion in her words.  "I love you too."  He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.  "Sweetheart, you have changed me more than I could ever tell you.  I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  He slid the ring onto her finger and said.  "Andrea McNally, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she nodded and choked out a yes before kissing him like her life depended on it.  "Yes.  Yes.  Yes."  She finally managed as she peppered his face with kisses.

He picked her up and spun her around.  They had an audience now and everyone was cheering.  A voice came over the loud speaker and said.  "Congratulations to the happy couple."

Sam and Andy weren't big on being the center of attention so both were blushing horribly but waved a thank you and everyone returned to the tour.  After the tour they celebrated at the Hard Rock Cafe.

Andy couldn't take her eyes off the ring.  "Oh Sam."  She twisted it around on her finger with her thumb.  "It's perfect."

Sam took her hand and kissed it.  "I was hoping you'd love it."  He chuckled a little.  "I didn't exactly know what I was doing."

"It's perfect."  She kissed him deeply.  "Absolutely perfect."

Once they got back to the hotel they called their friends and told them the news with a promise for a big party when they came home.  They celebrated a little more in the jacuzzi when they finished the call.  For dinner they went to the casino that was attached to the hotel.  Andy pulled out her sexiest black dress and Sam threw on the suit she'd packed for him.

"I'm not so sure I want to take you out looking like this babe."  He said as he cupped her ass and kissed and nipped her neck.

Andy gasped and giggled as she fisted his shirt.  "Sam."  She couldn't agree more but she knew they'd have fun.  "We have all night."

He groaned as she cupped his obvious arousal.  "Death of me I swear."

They made their way to the casino through the glass walkway.  Sam found a Blackjack table that wasn't busy and led her there.  They played and won a few hands then went up to the Watermark for a late dinner.  Neither wanted to leave when Sunday came around.  The next night they all met at the Penny to celebrate their engagement.

Andy was playing darts with Nick and Chris when she said.  "You guys are the only family I have left."  They could see she had something on her mind so they waited.  "I...I want you guys to stand up with me.  I know it's usually women but you guys are my best friends, my brothers and that's what I want."

Both men broke out in huge smiles.  "Of course!"

They hugged her and Nick said.  "But I will not wear lime green."

Andy's next stop was asking someone to give her away and she had the perfect person.  She looked around the bar and found him at the pool tables with Sam and the others.  Andy made her way over, kissed Sam then tapped Oliver on the shoulder.

He looked up with a smile and said.  "McNally, what can I do for you?"

She took a seat and said.  "I have an important question for you Ollie."  He motioned for her to go on.  "Will you give me away?"

The look of surprise and happiness was hard to miss.  "Really?"  She nodded.  "Of course."  He stood up and hugged her tight.  "Absolutely.  It would be my honor."

Sam had already asked him to be his best man.  The logistics couldn't possibly be that hard.  That night in bed Sam said.  "I know it's only been a few days but have you thought about when you want to get married babe?"

She curled herself around him more and nodded.  "As soon as possible."  He chuckled and pulled her up so they were eye to eye.  "If that's what you want."

He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek.  "I would've married you in Niagara.  I'd marry you every day for the rest of our lives."

His confession brought on another round of passionate love making.  The next morning at breakfast they pulled out a calendar and started planning.  They decided on early Fall which gave them just a few months to plan.

"I want to have it here.  In our back yard."  She said as they were having dinner on the deck one night.

He could imagine it all.  "Anything you want sweetheart."

The four months until the wedding flew by but they managed to have everything ready.  Sam asked her to pick three places she wanted to go on their honeymoon but he wanted to surprise her with the final choice.  When he realized all of the places were ones they could drive to he managed to get a real list out of her.

Since they weren't going a very traditional route they spent the night before their wedding together.  All of their friends either crashed at their place or at Sarah's.  It was a small intimate ceremony.  Sam stood at the alter waiting.

Oliver held out his arm for Andy as they watched the guys walk down and take their places.  "You ready McNally?"

She wasn't the least bit nervous as she nodded.  "More than I've ever been for anything in my life."

She locked eyes with Sam as they stepped out and started their walk.  She bit her lip as she watched Sam swipe away a tear.  She mouthed  _I love you_  as she was feet from her destination.

Sam was mouthing  _I love you too_  when her body jerked and her dress went red.  Sam felt like his world had shattered when he saw her jerk and fall to the ground.  There was screaming and running Sam was by her side, holding her hand and begging her to hang in until the medics got there.

Nick, Chris, Frank, and Jerry immediately began searching the area to see if they could find any evidence.  Thankfully the medics were there quickly and loading her up into an ambulance.  Sam rode with her while Oliver and Sarah followed.  There was a team waiting when they pulled up and she was immediately rushed inside.

Sarah wrapped her arms around her brother to try to give him some kind of support.  "She's tough Sammy.  She's going to be ok."

Oliver put his hand on Sam's shoulder to offer more support.  "She's going to be fine brother."

Soon the rest of their friends had joined them leaving the investigation to the locals.  A doctor came out to tell them that Andy was being taken to surgery.  "Mr. Swarek?"  Sam raised his hand.  "I'm Dr. Jones."  They shook hands.  "We've got Ms. McNally stable at the moment.  She's...the bullet tore a small hole in her pericardium..."  Sam's knees buckled Oliver grabbed him.  "We are going to do everything we can for her.  She's young, strong and otherwise healthy.  It's going to take some time.  Someone will come out to update you.  A nurse will show you to the surgical waiting room."

Oliver and Sarah thanked him and watched him leave.  Sarah turned to their group of friends.  "Can someone go to their place and get him a change of clothes?"

Sam was covered in her blood and didn't need to sit there and look at it all day.  Dov and Gail volunteered.  A nurse soon came to escort them to the waiting room. Sam found a corner and sat down.  He closed his eyes and prayed to whoever was listening that Andy would be ok.

Everyone else paced while they waited.  Frank had called in a few favors and asked that they be looped in on anything that was found.  Hours passed before he received a call.  He watched his best friend as he was told that the shooter's nest had been found.  The spot was unfortunately clean but the bullet that had hit Andy had been found.

More time passed when they heard.  "Mr. Swarek."  Sam jumped up and quickly made his way across the small room.

Sarah and Noelle were holding onto him as he said.  "How is she?"

He looked around at all of the people that clearly cared for the young woman.  "As I told you before the bullet tore a small hole."  They all nodded.  "What we didn't know until we got in there was the bullet fragmented and a piece...a piece tore a bigger hole."  He shook his head and said.  "I'm...I'm so sorry.  There was nothing we could do.  She’d lost too much blood by this point.  I'm so sorry."

"I want to see her."  He tried to fight his way past the doctor.  "Let me see her!"  He screamed.

He put both of his hands on Sam's chest.  "No.  You don't.  You don't want that memory of her sir."

There was nothing that could keep Sam standing at this point.  Oliver and Sarah went down with him as he cried for Andy.  Nick and Chris knelt beside him and offered as much support as they could.  It was hours before they got Sam up and out of there.  They led him to Sarah's car and her husband drove them home.

Sam walked out to the deck and sat down.  _How the hell did this happen?  Who the hell could do this and why?_

He heard the door open and felt Oliver sit next to him.  "Brother..."  His voice cracked. "I...I am so so sorry."

Sam couldn't take it.  He had to go home so he did.  He took Sarah's car and drove around the lake.  He stood in the back yard for an undetermined amount of time looking at the blood stain on the runway in front of the altar.  When he woke that morning he'd had everything he never knew he wanted and in a matter of seconds it was all taken away.  He walked into the house and found the alcohol they'd bought for the reception.

He took the expensive bottle of scotch and a glass then walked back to their room.  Their luggage was sitting by the door where she'd left it that morning.  They were supposed to be on a plane to Hawaii right now.  He sat down and poured a glass full of the amber liquid.  He chugged it as he looked at the luggage again.  A sob and scream escaped as he threw the glass against the wall.

Oliver, Frank, and Jerry let themselves into the house.  They heard the glass smash and Jerry made to move.  Oliver grabbed him.  "Let him go brother.  There's nothing we can do but be here."

Frank went to the table of alcohol.  "He's got the scotch."

Oliver looked back towards the bedroom and nodded.  "He'll need it.  We'll hide the rest."

Frank set about the task of hiding it while Oliver made something for Sam to eat.  He sat it on the dresser and walked out.  Sam was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, drinking straight from the bottle.  Oliver knew he shouldn't leave him with it but he knew he'd be doing the same thing.

Nick and Chris swung by to pick up Jerry and Frank.  They decided to pay a visit to the detectives on the case.  They still didn't have much and it was driving the guys crazy.

Nick punched the car when they walked back out.  "Is it just me or do you guys feel like they're not telling us everything?"

Jerry had been pretty quiet through the whole thing.  "They're definitely not telling the truth.  I'm just not sure about what."  He paced for a second then said.  "Frank, didn't Callaghan work up here for a few years?"

"Yeah.  As a matter of fact he did."  He felt a little hopeful.  "Maybe he could help us out."

Jerry called him and filled him in.  "I'm on my way."  They met him at a diner a few blocks away.  "What's going on?  Is she really...?"  The guys nodded.  "Shit."  He sat back hard.  "What do you need me to do?"

"They're icing us out.  It's like there's something they're not telling us."  Frank went over everything again.

Luke couldn't understand why they weren't telling them anything, professional courtesy should get them everything.  "No promises but I'll see what I can do."

They gave him Sarah's address and he said he'd call when he was on his way.  Luke was surprised that he was also shut out.  Not even his old partner would tell him anything.

He called the guys as he made his way to Sam's sister's house.  Frank and Jerry met him at the door.  Sarah had gone over to check on her baby brother and Oliver.

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen waiting to hear what Luke had to say.  "You guys are right.  They're definitely hiding something."  He paced the kitchen.  "I started my career here, it's been my home for ten years and they basically threw me out tonight."

Nick was slowly losing it.  "What the hell is going on?  Makes me want to do something really crazy."

Chris was usually the level headed one.  "This is going to sound morbid as hell but we should go to the hospital and demand to see her body."

"They wouldn't let Sam see her."  Jerry reminded them.  "I've never heard of that."

Luke agreed.  "There should only be a few that go."

Chris and Nick said without a doubt that they would be going.  "We're not cops, we're her family.  It won't look as suspicious."

Luke agreed.  "I'll go too if you'll let me."

The three of them set out to find out what the hell was really going on.  Frank sent Oliver a text and told him what they were doing and they'd keep him posted.  Sam hadn't really moved from the spot on the floor.  Sarah had been in to check on him, taking him food, trying to get him to talk but nothing worked.  Not that she expected it to.  Her heart was in pieces for her brother, Andy was the best thing that had happened to him and now she was gone.  She knew Sam wouldn't survive this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter crosses over with the Honeymoon chapters (12 & 13) of my Hawaii Five-0 story The Beginning of Something Wonderful.

Chris and Nick went to the hospital under the guise of retrieving Andy's personal effects.  The morgue attendant seemed to favor Chris so they used that to their advantage.  While Chris kept her occupied in the other room Nick excused himself to use the bathroom. Instead sneaking into the room where they kept the bodies.  Yes it was morbid as hell but he had to find her, had to see for himself.

He could hear Chris talking up the woman as he opened each door as quietly as possible.  Twelve doors and none of them held Andy’s body.  He couldn't wrap his head around why they wouldn't have her in here now.  He walked back in to join Chris and the attendant as she was telling Chris that Andy had been cremated already.

Nick gave Chris a nod to let him know they were good to go.  Chris wrapped up the conversation and they walked out.  "She's been cremated already?  How the hell did they do that so fast?"

Nick looked through the paperwork the attendant gave Chris.  "This is the biggest pile of bullshit I have ever seen.  Chris, these papers were signed by Sam this morning."

Chris yanked them out of his brother's hand and looked them over.  "No way in hell.  We were with Sam the whole time."

"We gotta go."  Nick said as they practically ran back to their car.  When they got outside Nick called Frank.  "Frank, can you and the others meet us at the diner by the hospital?"

Frank had just checked on Sam, who was still sitting in the same spot.  "Sure.  We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok."  He hesitated for a second then said.  "Bring Sam."

They'd decided to wait to tell Sam anything.  Frank knew that if Nick was asking to bring him then it was pretty big.  He found Oliver and Jerry in the living room.  "Nick called and he wants us at the diner down the block from the hospital.  He wants us to bring Sam."

Luke had hung around.  "Is that a good idea?  I mean, he hasn't moved or eaten since he's been here."

It was true, all three of his friends nodded.  "I trust Nick and Chris.  If they need him then he's going."

It took a while but they convinced Sam to go, made him take a shower first.  Thirty minutes later they pulled up to the diner.  Chris and Nick were in a big booth waiting.

Sam looked like hell and rightly so.  He was hesitant about leaving and when he saw Nick and Chris he could see it was important.  "What's going on?"

Nick motioned for Sam to sit down, he did and Nick said.  "Sam, the hospital is lying."

That wasn't what he had expected.  "Excuse me?"

Chris passed over the papers from the attendant and Sam looked through them, utterly confused at what he was seeing.  "I...uhh...I don't understand.  Where did you get this?"  They told him and he said.  "I didn't sign this."

"We know."  Chris said.  "We tried to talk to the locals and they won't tell us anything.  Detective Callaghan..."  Sam bristled at the mention of Luke.  "He used to work up here and they wouldn't even talk to him."

"So?  What are you saying?"  Sam asked as he looked at each man at the table.  "What the hell is going on?"  It had been the worst two days of his life and he just couldn't take anymore.  "Please."  He sounded so broken.  "Just tell me."

Nick took a deep breath before he said.  "I know this is going to be hard to believe and you might want to hit me or shoot me but Sam, I don't think Andy is d...gone."

Sam was surprised to see all of the men at the table nodding along.  This was way more to process than Sam was prepared for.  "I'd ask if this was some kind of joke but since you're all family I can't imagine why you'd do it."

Nick couldn't imagine what he was going through.  Sure, he loved Andy like a sister but Sam was  _in love_  with her, wanted to have a family with her, spend the rest of his life with her.  "I'm prone to do crazy things Sam.  Chris and I went to the hospital to collect her personal things.  The attendant liked Chris more so he kept her busy while I looked through the coolers.  She wasn't there and then we got the papers saying she was cremated.  They are lying.  I don't know why but we..."  He gestured between himself and Chris.  "Are going back to find out."

Sam's friends said they were going also.  He looked around at all of them again.  "What do you plan on doing?"

Jerry shrugged and said.  "Search every floor until we find her?"

"Yeah."  Oliver agreed.  "I think it's the best way.  Sammy, something is up with this and I don't think our girl is gone."

"Why?"  He asked so desperately.  "Why would they do this to us?"

"Because they were trying to keep her safe."  Sam growled at the sound of Luke's voice. Luke held his hands up and said.  "I finally got some information."  Frank made a spot and Luke sat down.  "Claire McNally escaped from the institution she was sentenced to.  She's the one that shot Andy.  Apparently the RCMP have been tracking her, always a few steps behind.  They were obviously too late at the..."  He looked to Sam.  "Anyway.  They are close to catching her.  They decided to fake Andy's death in hopes that she would feel comfortable enough to come out and make a real run."

Sam stood up.  "We're going to the hospital.  We're going to find her."  The other men stood up and followed him out.  Sam stopped and looked at Luke.  "Thank you."

"I know we've never been friends, probably never will but I couldn't let them get away with this."  He was sincere and Sam  _almost_  felt bad about their past issues.

They made a game plan as they walked to the hospital.  They'd split into pairs and search each floor.  Luke would play look and listen out in case security was called.  Sam and Oliver took the top floor, Jerry and Frank the third, and Chris and Nick took the second.  Luke wandered around listening.  As far as he could tell no one had noticed the guys.  After about an hour Frank and Jerry found her.

They called everyone and were soon joined by them on the third floor.  Sam was visibly shaking.  "Are you sure?"

They were at the other end of the hall in a waiting room.  Frank nodded.  "It's her Sammy.  Jerry distracted her guard and I peeked in."

"Oh god."  He made for the door and the guys grabbed him.  "Let go of me."  He growled and fought against them.

Oliver took him by the shoulders.  "We have to be careful with this brother.  They did this to keep her alive.  And you don't want to do anything stupid.  Understand?"

He finally relaxed and nodded.  "I just want to see my wife."

The seven of them made their way to the end of the hall.  The man at the door immediately put his hand on his gun.  "Stop where you are."

Sam stopped a few feet away.  "I just want to see my wife."

The plain clothes officer softened a little.  "I'm sorry sir.  I don't know what you're talking about."

Frank stepped up beside.  "We know  _why_ you're doing it.  We get it but don't torture him any longer.  How would you feel if it was your wife?"

Sam knew that was the in.  "I was just doing my job.  I'm sorry."

Sam made his way into the room and found Andy.  She was hooked up to all kinds of machines and thankfully they were all making a steady beep.  That gave him a little comfort.  He let out a sob as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I thought I'd lost you."  He whispered and kissed her again.  "I love you.  I'm not leaving you."

An hour later a few RCMP's showed up and tried to cause a scene.  "We will arrest you."

It took all of the men to hold Sam back.  "How dare you!  You were going to let me believe she was dead.  I'm a cop too for Christ sake.  We could have kept her safe without all of this."

They at least had the decency to look ashamed.  "We were just trying to do what we thought was right."

Sam growled, the guys still holding him back.  "Why don't you catch her mother and let us worry about taking care of her."

It took more than that to get them out of there but after a few hours Sam and the guys were left as her caretakers.  Sam called Sarah to tell her the news.  They agreed to keep as few people as possible at the hospital.  Until the RCMP caught Claire they needed to go on like they'd really lost Andy.  Nick and Chris set out on recon to see if Claire was lingering around the hospital or the house.  They found little trails here and there so they suggested to Sam that a funeral for Andy be announced.  Sam reluctantly agreed and Sarah helped him make plans.  The funeral was set for two days later.  They filled RCMP in and coordinated a set up to hopefully catch Claire once and for all.  They were successful because Claire showed up.

Sam was relieved when he saw her lifeless body, she'd tried to go up against the RCMP and lost.  Andy woke up two days later.  She didn't shed a tear when they told her about her mother.  Six months later she finally got to walk down the aisle and marry the man of her dreams.

Sam was all smiles as he watched Andy walk to him on Oliver's arm.  She was stunning and made his heart skip a few beats.  Andy smiled brightly as she watched Sam, god he looked sexy.  She wasn't a bit nervous as she made her way to him.

Oliver kissed her cheek and put her hand in Sam's before taking his place as the Best Man.  "You look beautiful Andy."

Sam wasn't much for rules and didn't care that he wasn't supposed to kiss her yet.  He cupped her face and kissed her softly.  _"Absolutely gorgeous."_   He whispered against her lips as they kissed.

Sam made her knees weak every time they kissed.  "God Sam.  I love you so much.  I'm so happy we're finally here."

He couldn't agree more.  They finally let the priest finish the ceremony.  Andy cried happy tears as Sam slipped her ring on.  Forever.  That's what she had with Sam and nothing could stand in their way now.  When they came back from their honeymoon Andy and the guys were asked to work a bank robbery case with TPS.  They could go places that others couldn't and were able to get ID's on the robbers.

A week into it the gang hit another bank.  They were never in more than five minutes.  When the call went out for silent alarm everyone converged on the bank in hopes of catching the guys.

The team arrived on scene almost immediately and were surprised when two of the robbers came running out.  They also heard gunshots as they exited.  SWAT made their way in and soon had everyone outside.  Jerry and Sam kept hearing of a man that disarmed two of them and caused the other two to run.  They had to meet this guy, see if he was crazy or not.

Andy was making her way through the crowd when she saw a familiar face.  "Danny?"

The blonde turned to see his cousin, Andy McNally.  "Andy!"

When she approached she had her arms wide to hug him until she noticed J.D.  "This is a new addition."

Danny laughed as he pulled her to his side and hugged her.  "Got a few.  You look great babe."  He nodded to her ring.  "Looks like you've got a new addition too."

She nodded and said.  "Here he comes now."  When Sam approached she said.  "Danny Williams this is my husband Sam Swarek.  Sam this is my cousin Danny Williams."

Danny shook hands with the man.  "It's great to meet you.  Glad someone could finally get this one to settle down."

Sam chuckled and wrapped an arm around Andy.  "Wasn't easy believe me."

They were teasing Andy when they heard.  "Auntie Andy!"  Grace was walking back with Steve tagging along a few feet behind her when she saw her aunt, her favorite aunt.  She ran and jumped into her arms.  "I've missed you."

Andy hugged her tight.  "You are getting so big Monkey.  How old are you now?"

"I'm nine.  You've missed a lot of birthdays."  She said seriously.

Everyone laughed as Andy apologized then introduced her to Sam before asking.  "What are you guys doing here?"

Danny smiled like a fool when he saw Steve walking up.  "Our honeymoon.  We brought the kids up for a couple of weeks."

Andy saw a tall, dark headed man approach and wrap his arm around Danny.  "Danno, who are your friends?"

Danny kissed him before he said.  "Steve, this is my cousin Andy McNally Swarek and her husband Sam.  Andy and Sam, this is my husband Lt. Commander Steven Jack McGarrett." Everyone shook hands and Danny said.  "And last but not least our son Jackson Daniel Williams McGarrett."

Steve gently took J.D. out of the pouch so everyone could see him.  Andy could see happiness radiating off of Danny.  "You guys are beautiful.  I can see you're really happy and definitely deserve it after..."  She didn't want to say anything bad about Rachel in front of Grace.

Sam was being called away.  "How long are you guys here for?"

"Two weeks."  Danny and Steve said together.

They smiled lovingly at each other as Andy made a gagging sound.  "You guys are too much."  She and Sam exchanged looks and then she said.  "You're staying with us."  Danny opened his mouth to say they already had a hotel but Andy stopped him.  "No arguments.  We have more than enough room and would love to have you."

Sam backed her up before he left.  Danny and Steve had a wordless discussion before agreeing.  "Here's our address and my key.  It'll take you guys a little over an hour to get there and I promise it'll be worth it.  Sam and I should be home in a few hours."

"Thank you."  Danny hugged her and Steve shook her hand.  "We'll see you guys later."

They got the kids back in their rental, typed the address in the GPS and headed to the house.  Steve had become a more careful driver since they started traveling more with the kids.  They pulled up to the house an hour and twenty minutes later.  Danny took J.D. and Grace inside while Steve grabbed their bags and J.D.'s portable crib.  They had no idea what rooms they would be in so Steve sat everything in a corner until Andy or Sam came home.

J.D. was starting to get fussy.  "I'll feed him babe if you guys want to check everything out."

Danny was already in awe at the beauty of the place.  Grace was tugging on his hand trying to get him to go out on the deck.  "Ok."  He kissed both of them and let their daughter lead him outside.

Steve sat J.D. in his car seat then went about making his bottle.  When he had it perfect he walked back over and picked up his little boy.  "Hey buddy."  J.D. squirmed and made a fussing noise.  "I've got you set up little man.  Don't worry, Daddy Steve has it under control."

Danny stood in the doorway and watched his sexy husband feed their beautiful son.  His life could not get any better.  Andy and Sam came home two hours later and Sam helped Steve get their things to their room.

Steve wasn't sure how Sam was felling about him and Danny.  "You have a beautiful house Sam.  Thank you for letting us stay here."

Sam gave him a dimpled smile and waved it off.  "You're family.  I'm glad you guys came.  Andy's really excited."  He held out his hand.  "And congratulations.  You guys look really happy."

"You're ok with it?  With two guys?"  He asked hesitantly.

Sam clapped him on the shoulder.  "You can't help who you love brother.  I can see you guys are the real deal."

That made Steve breathe a little easier.  "Thank you."  They joined their spouses in the kitchen.  "Andy, you guys have a beautiful home.  Thank you for letting us stay here."

She hugged Steve and said.  "You're family."

Steve smiled at Danny and said.  "Ohana.   It means family in Hawaii."

"Ohana."  She rolled it around in her brain.  "I like it."   She'd never seen Danny so happy.  "I can't believe you're living in Hawaii now.  I just knew you'd die in Jersey."

Danny laughed and shrugged.  "I go where my girl goes."

Andy understood that.  "It looks good on you.  I was worried after Rachel that you wouldn't give love another chance."

Steve chuckled and leaned into kiss Danny's temple.  "We fought it for a while but I'm glad we gave in."

Sam was holding J.D. as he looked at Andy and said.  "I know what you mean.  It took me a little while to get my head out of my a..."  Grace came wandering through.  "Sorry."  He said sheepishly.

Danny waved him off.  "She's been victim to Steve's potty mouth while he's working on his dad's Marquis."

Steve blushed this time.  "In all fairness I didn't know she was there."

Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes.  "Not that it would've made a difference."

Everyone laughed at his shrug.  "Sorry babe.  I've been trying really hard though."

He gave Steve credit because he really had, both agreeing that they didn't want J.D.'s first word to be something that would make Steve's Aunt Deb blush.

Andy had sent Chris and Nick a text to tell them she had a surprise for them.  Her phone beeped and it was a message from them saying they were pulling up.  They knocked as they walked in.  "Andy?  Sam?"

Danny perked up. "No way!"

Chris and Nick walked into the kitchen and both practically yelled.  "Danno!"

The three men hugged and said their hellos.  Grace stood by Danny, hiding behind him.  Nick looked in awe.  "Is that Gracie?"

Danny nodded and nudged her forward.  "Grace baby, this is your Uncle Nick and Uncle Chris.  It's been a long time since you've seen them."  She shyly shook their hands.  "And I would like for you guys to meet my husband Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett and our son J.D. Williams McGarrett."

Nick and Chris shook hands with Steve.  "Lt. Commander huh?"  Steve nodded.  "You're a frog."

Sam looked confused as he said. "Frog?"

Steve smiled and said.  "Navy SEAL."  Sam mouthed  _WOW_ and Steve laughed.  "Rangers."

Nick and Chris nodded.  "All the way."

Danny was glad Steve had someone he could talk military with, not that he wasn't doing great with Sam and Andy.  As they made dinner each told the story of how they met and got together.  Danny was beside himself when they told him about Claire dying and Andy’s fake death.

"I'm so sorry.  I should've kept in better touch."  His voice was a little shaky but found comfort when Steve squeezed his knee.

Andy wiped a stray tear and waved off his apology.  "I can say the same thing Danny.  I should've been there for you when Rachel left."

Sam could tell it was getting too serious so he steered the conversation into something a little lighter and soon everyone was laughing.  Steve and Danny took a minute to put the kids to bed.  When they joined the group Sam had a nice bottle of scotch out.

"I think this calls for a celebration."  No one argued with that as he poured everyone a glass.  He held up his glass.  "To family and friends, old and new."

The others toasted in kind.  After another hour Steve said he was tired and was going to go to bed.  He shook hands with everyone then said to Sam and Andy.  " **Mahalo nui loa."** He smiled at their confused look.  "It means  _Thank you very much_ in Hawaiian."

Andy loved learning new languages.  "How do you say you're welcome?"

Steve and Danny said.  " **A`ole pilikia."**

"A`ole pilikia."  Andy and Sam both said.

Steve turned to Danny and said.  "Aloha Au Ia 'Oe."   **I love you.**

Danny knew Steve would probably be nervous about kissing him or any kind of PDA so he pulled him in and kissed him.  "Mau Loa."  **Forever.**

Steve pursed his lips, blushed and chuckled.  "Forever indeed."

Danny looked around and blushed a little.  "Sorry guys."

Everyone waved them off and said goodnight to Steve as he walked down the hall.  Steve peeked in on Grace before going to the room he and Danny were sleeping in.  J.D. was still snug in his bed sleeping soundly.  He took a quick shower and climbed into bed.

Danny was all goofy smiles as he watched Steve walk away.  Andy threw a towel at him and said.  "You've got it so bad."

He shrugged.  "He's amazing and I'm not ashamed of it.  I feel more alive than I've ever felt in my life."

Andy had kept in touch with Matt a little over the years and that's how she had heard about Rachel leaving him.  "You being happy is all that matters."

Danny soon joined Steve.  He peeked in on Grace then went to their room.  J.D. was still fast asleep.  Steve knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until Danny came to bed.  He was just tired and needed to lay down.

When Danny came in he said.  "You've got a great family."

Danny walked over and crawled on top of him.  "Yeah."  They kissed passionately.  "I'm pretty lucky."  They kissed again and Danny said.  "I'm going to grab a quick shower.  Be right back."

When he came back he curled in beside his husband and they fell fast asleep.  A few days later Sam and Andy surprised them with two nights at White Oaks Resort and Spa.

Sam could see they wanted to argue.  "It's our wedding present to you guys."  Their first thought was J.D. and Sam could see that as well.  "I've got tons of experience with babies.  My sister has a boy and a girl.  Plus we have Grace to help."  Sam added to make her smile.

Danny and Steve shared a wordless conversation for a second and Danny said.  "Yeah.  Ok.  Mahalo."

The next day Danny and Steve checked into their hotel.  Sam wandered around the kitchen carrying J.D. as he made a pot of coffee and his bottle.  Andy watched from the doorway and her heart skipped a few beats.  She could see him with their children one day and her biological clock started screaming at her.

"You gonna stand there all morning McNally or are you going to come in here and kiss me?"  He said without even turning around.

She knew he could feel her like she could him.  "I'm kind of enjoying the view."  She said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.  "You look pretty sexy like this."

Sam laughed as he stole a kiss.  "Thinking about having one of our own?"  She nodded.  "Me too."  He pulled down two coffee mugs and passed them to her.  "I think they'd be pretty cute.  I could be biased though."

"My eyes, your dimples.  Pssh."  She said as she poured their cups.  "We can't go wrong."

He shifted J.D. so he could get in close behind her and kiss her neck.  "Let's start practicing."

Andy laughed and elbowed him lightly.  "I think we have the practice down perfectly lover boy."

Grace wandered in.  "Good morning Auntie Andy and Uncle Sam."

Andy scooped her up and sat her at the breakfast bar.  "Good morning Grace Face.  How'd you sleep?"

"Great."  Sam could see her watching J.D. so he walked over and she kissed his forehead.  "I talked to Danno and Daddy Steve.  They said they love the room."

That made Andy beam with pride.  "Good.  Are you hungry?"  Grace nodded excitedly.  "Your Uncle Sam makes some pretty fantastic pancakes.  Want to give them a shot?"  She nodded again and Andy looked to Sam.

"It's not really a secret Gracie but your Aunt Andy  _loves_  my pancakes.  It would be my pleasure to make them for you."  He passed J.D. to Andy and went to work.  Fifteen minutes later he had a heaping plate of pancakes and two very happy women on his hands.

As they ate they talked about what they were going to do for the day.  "Sam has a niece and nephew across the lake.  They're around your age.  Danny and Steve said we could take you to the aquarium if you want to go."

Grace cheered and clapped.  "Yes please!"

Sam chuckled.  "It's settled."

He called Sarah so she could get the kids ready.  They packed up everything for J.D. and drove over to Sarah's.  Andy's SUV was getting a serious workout.  They loaded up the kids and headed into the city.

The aquarium wasn't very busy and Sam was secretly thankful.  He wanted the kids and Andy to enjoy it without having to fight a crowd.  He strapped J.D. to his chest and carried the diaper bag as Andy led the other kids.  He smiled as he watched them and the looks women were giving them.  Hearing  _what a gorgeous family_ and  _aww look at them_ as they made their way inside.  Sam could definitely see this for them.

Halfway through the Dangerous Lagoon J.D. had a mini meltdown and Sam had to leave his little group.  Andy took his hand.  "I'll take him if you want."

Sam kissed her cheek and shook his head.  "I've got it sweetheart.  You enjoy the tour."

He took J.D. to the restroom and changed his diaper.  That wasn't enough to quiet the little man so he found a corner and made him a bottle.  Apparently that wasn't what he wanted either.  Sam hated to disturb the guys but after thirty minutes of unsuccessfully trying to appease the little guy he broke down.

Danny answered on the first ring.  "Everything ok Sam?"

Sam chuckled and said.  "Everything is fine except that J.D. seems very unhappy.  I changed him, tried to feed him..."  He went through a short list of other things.  "Nothing is helping."

Steve was listening along with Danny.  "It's ok Sam.  He gets a little cranky sometimes like Steve.  Can you put the phone up to his ear please?"

He heard Steve say.  "Real funny Danno."

And Danny responded.  "I am pretty hysterical."

Sam laughed at their banter and said.  "Sure."  He found a semi quieter spot and put the phone on speaker to hear what they guys were going to do.  "Ok guys."

Danny and Steve hoped it would work.  "Hey buddy.  It's your Daddy's."  J.D. squirmed a little.  "Are you giving your Uncle Sam a hard time?  I guess you miss us.  We miss you too.  We love you."  Sam was amazed at how quickly J.D. was relaxing.  Danny and Steve started singing to their son and he immediately relaxed against Sam.  It wasn't anything serious just a little bit of _J **ames Taylor's Sweet Baby James.**_

Sam was in awe, saying quietly.  "That's amazing.  He's completely out of it."

He took the phone off speaker as they guys were saying.  "He loves James Taylor.  Are you sure you guys don't need us to come back?"

"Nope."  Sam shook his head as if they could see him.  "We've got it under control."  He chuckled a little.  "Anyway.  Andy and Grace are with my niece and nephew and they are having a great time.  You guys do the same."

They exchanged thank yous and Sam went in search of his little family.  He found they were still in the Dangerous Lagoon taking their time looking at all the sea life.  He snuck a few pictures of all of them and even more than before wanted this for them.  They eventually made their way to the end and the kids were hungry so they went to the restaurant across the street.

The rest of the visit went without a hitch and Sam and Andy took their family to the airport the day they left.

Sam and Andy watched as the guys disappeared into the crowd.  Andy leaned back into Sam and said.  "I think it's time to add another Swarek babe."

He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck.  "No complaints here sweetheart.  No complaints here."


End file.
